OTOÑO
by femmy
Summary: Hermione perdera LA MEMORIA YA CAMBIO Encontrara UNA VIDA COMO SIEMPRE LA DECEO, UNA HISTORIA AVANDONADA HACE MUCHO, QUE ESPERA ENCONTRAR ALGUNO DE SUS ANTIGUOS LECTORES, NO SOLO PARA NO QUEDAR INCONCLUSA ANTE SUS OJOS
1. Default Chapter

OTOÑO. 

Siempre me gustaron los días lluviosos, a diferencia de a la mayoría, los días de lluvia no me deprimían por el contrario me animaban, me hacían sentir plena, feliz, liberada; a mi ver no hay nada como ver llover para pensar y reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa, no hay nada como el suave tintineo como música de fondo mientras lees un buen libro, la brisa fresca que inunda esos días te permite sentir mas claramente el calor que emanan las personas a tu alrededor y cuando estas triste o presionada no puedo encontrar nada mejor que salir a jugar con la lluvia, permitir que te moje toda, que el agua bese cada centímetro de tu piel y se lleve consigo todas tus penas, tus dudas, que te purifique el alma, pero ya no estoy tan segura de todo eso, estos últimos días han sido de mucha lluvia pero eso no me a ayudado a aligerar el peso que mi corazón carga, por el contrario me siento sola y melancólica y es que desde que ya no estamos juntos la vida párese no tener el mismo sentido.

El agua que cae por la ventana me hace pensar tanto en él, en todas las cosas que compartimos durante mas de un año en que estuvimos juntos, el ama la lluvia, siempre dijo que los días mojados son alentadores, que dan paso a las cosas más hermosas de la naturaleza, de la vida misma y para mí era cierto, en esos días mientras llovía el se acercaba mucho mas a mi y me enseñaba su verdad mas sinceramente que nunca, pero eso termino, la lluvia no lo traerá mas a mi, no volveré a sentarme en sus piernas mientras contemplamos el hermoso espectáculo y todo es mi culpa yo fui quien decidió dejarlo por ir en busca de un pasado que conforme mas recupero mas me hace pensar que jamás debí alejarme de el. No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a todas las personas que jamás perdieron la esperanza de que yo volviese a su lado y mucho menos para enfrentarlo a el si existe la posibilidad de que el no me acepte de nuevo a su lado.

- Deseo tanto poder volver a ver tus hermosos ojos grises, mi Draco.

Todo empezó un día de lluvia intensa a finales de la primavera, manejaba a gran velocidad, ¿por qué? O ¿hacia donde? Son preguntas que aun no e podido contesta, el caso es que mi vehículo se salió de control y se volcó, él manejaba camino a Londres y alcanzo a ver los bruscos movimientos de la camioneta, se detuvo para ver si podía ayudar pidiendo en su mente que quien estuviese adentro siguiese con vida y así fue, me encontró a mi, no tardo en reconocerme y como pudo, (con un poco de ayuda de su varita mágica) me saco del destrozado vehículo y me llevo a su auto aparcado a unos cuantos metros de ahí, todo eso el me lo contó porque yo no logro recordarlo aun, cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido en sus tiempos de escuela se preguntaría porque teniendo un automóvil mágico manejaba en esas condiciones en ves de aparecerce, usar los polvos flu o algun otro tipo de medio magico, pero gracias a Merlin que fue así, de lo contrario no imagino que hubiese sido de mí, tomo el camino de regreso hacia York y me llevo a su casa que esta cerca de este, en un pueblo llamado Muggletown, curioso nombre para un pueblo donde todos los que viven hay son magos pero bueno. Dos días después desperté en una hermosa y confortable habitación que era calentada por el crepitante fuego de la chimenea, no recordaba nada ni si quiera mi nombre, me sentía débil, aturdida y la poca luz que había en la habitación no ayudaba mucho a despejarme y ahí en medio de la confusión y el desconcierto estaba el como una tabla de salvación, apareció bajo el vano de la puerta, con sus ojos grises intenso y su cabello platinado, tan hermoso como siempre y tan cálido como nunca antes de ese día lo había visto.

Al verme despierta se acerco a mí como un gato en medio de la penumbra, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude ver como su expresión se endurecía y sus ojos me miraban expectantes preguntándose en que momento lo reconocería, daría un salto y saldría corriendo de ahí, pero su expectación se volvió confusión al ver una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro, en ese momento yo no tenia pasado, por lo que no podía recordar nuestra innumerables peleas, nuestra antigua enemistad y nuestro tan pronunciado odio, había olvidado por completo su rostro desfigurado por la ira y su actitud altanera y cruel para conmigo, se sentó en la cama muy cerca de mi, yo lo mire directamente a los ojos buscando respuestas a preguntas que no estaba segura de poder formular, levante mi mano que se sentía Pesada y sin entender porque acaricie su mejilla algún día pálida ahora curtida por el sol.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Tuviste mucha suerte al parecer no tienes ninguna herida grabe – su vos sonaba realmente preocupada, aunque con un pequeño rastro de duda – debes estar hambrienta pediré que te traigan algo de comer y llamare al doctor Aleister para que te revise – solté su mejilla y abrí mi boca para agradecerle pero no salió ningún sonido de ella, intente volver a decir algo pero nada se escuchaba, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mi, el lo noto en mis ojos - ¿no puedes hablar cierto? – Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – tranquila ya veras como el doctor solucionara todo – intento pararse pero yo no se lo permití, prendí mi mano de su camisa, no quería que se fuera tenia miedo y su presencia me hacia sentir segura, me miro a los ojos – no te preocupes aquí estas segura nadie te lastimara lo prometo, además no voy a tardar – y entonces me regalo una sonrisa sincera que por algún motivo me hizo sentir calor dentro de mi, lo mire a los ojos y lo solté, lo vi marcharse por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero no se de que otra manera explicar lo que en ese momento sucedió dentro de mi ser.

Como lo prometió, Draco no tardo mucho en regresar con un hombre al lado, era alto, de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos negros con mirada penetrante, algo intimidante debo decir, su nombre era Aleister Anderson Medímago y experto en medicina muggle, prendió la luz y pude verlo mas claramente, de primera instancia sentí que me recordaba a alguien algo irónico considerando mi situación aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene un cierto parecido a Severus Snape, pero en cuanto se acerco a mi y empezó a obscultarme la sensación desapareció por completo, su sonrisa aligero su expresión y comenzó a hablarme de todo y nada, cuando termino me dijo que tenia las cuerdas bucales inflamadas posiblemente por el susto (uno no puede esperar gritar tanto y amanecer como si nada) y el clima que reinaba ese día.

Debo admitir que el Doctor Anderson es una de las personas que más extraño de Muggletown, junto con su hija Altea, Malcom Craft el mejor amigo de Draco y Damara una dulce chica que ayudaba en las labores de la casa Malfoy y quien se hizo mi amiga y confidente desde el principio y valla que si, cuando el doctor termino sus pruebas, me dejo un par de frasquitos al lado de mi cama y le pidió a Draco que salieran unos instantes, en el momento que ellos salieron entro Damara con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro muy característica en ella, llevaba una bandeja con comida para mi, me acercó una pequeña mesa con rueditas y la puso al lado de mi cama depositando en ella la charola.

- hola – quise contestar pero recordé que no podía – tranquila sé que no puedes hablar debe ser desesperante pero no te preocupes escuche al doctor decir que en dos o tres días máximo estarás bien yo me llamo Damara y ayudo a mi madre que es el ama de llaves de esta casa, así que si necesitas algo solo pídelo (¿sarcasmo?) – Le sonreí y empecé a comer debo admitir que estaba hambrienta, mientras tanto ella estuvo haciendo algunas labores en la habitación y sacando ropa limpia, cuando termine los alimentos me recargué en la cabecera y pude verla sentada observándome con un lindo camisón en las manos.

- pues no sé lo que pienses tu, pero después de haber estado un día entero en la cama creo que no hay como un buen baño, se levanto me tomo de la mano y me llevo al baño perteneciente a esa habitación, comenzó a llenar la tina y me ayudo a desvestirme, sentía todos los músculos entumidos y adoloridos, me metí en el agua tibia de tina y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, ella me ayudo a lavar mi cabello, salió un momento cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y regreso con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

– ¿estas lista- asentí con la cabeza y me ayudo a salir y a vestirme, realmente me sentía mucho mejor y el sueño iba apoderándose poco a poco de mí, cuando salimos me senté en la cama mientras secaba mi cabello, ella saco de un cajo un cepillo y comenzó a desenmarañarlo con mucha paciencia, estuvo platicándome mientras me peinaba con una trenza, al ver que casi me quedaba dormida sentada me acostó y me arropo, yo le agradecí con la mirada y me quede totalmente dormida.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron muy parecidos, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormida recuperando fuerzas, durante el día Draco me visitaba y aunque no decía gran cosa me encantaba tenerlo cerca, Damara también me visitaba y pasaba largo rato entretenida con mi cabello, el doctor me hacia chequeos cada dos días, poco a poco iba recuperando mi vos aunque todavía sonaba algo débil, esa semana fue genial hasta el día en que Draco se entero que yo no tenia memoria. Se acababa de ir el doctor cuando mi joven anfitrión me fue a visitar.

- hola ¿cómo te sientes hoy Hermione, el doctor dice que dentro de poco estarás totalmente recompuesta

- que bien – no lo dije muy animada, aunque el no pareció notarlo

- al fin podrás ir a casa, los tuyos deben estar muy preocupados, yo lo estaría. – me sonroje un poco por el comentario, el se preocupaba por mí o al menos eso entendí, pero entonces la realidad me asalto

- Draco ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que tu quieras Hermione

- ¿quién es Hermione?

- ¿Cómo que quien es Hermione? Tú eres Hermione Grenger, la única Hermione que conozco,

- ¿Tu me conoces? ¿Sabes quien soy, ¿En donde vivo?

- ¿a que estas jugando Hermione? Porque no te estoy entendiendo

- yo no recuerdo nada mas aya del día en que desperté en esta habitación y bueno el nombre que me pusiste me agrada y no me molesta que me llamen así.

- ¿es una broma? – negué con la cabeza, Draco se puso pálido, se levanto como si tuviese un resorte y más tardo en salir de la habitación que en regresar con un confundido Aleister Anderson


	2. 2

El doctor entro a la habitación y al verme sentada volteo a ver a Draco interrogante

¿Cuál es el problema Draco? Yo la veo bastante bien¿cómo te sientes Hermione?

- Ella no me recuerda, no recuerda nada – el doctor lo miro como sin entender – no tiene memoria¡no me recuerda! – el doctor se sentó en la cama a mi lado

- Hermione ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

- Solo a partir del día en que desperté en esta habitación, no hay nada mas – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrima, cuando Draco salió yo intente recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano y verlo ahí tan desesperado por mi falta de memoria me hizo sentir culpable de no habérselo dicho antes – lo siento – el doctor me abrazo paternalmente y me consoló

- No te preocupes pequeña, a veces cuando se tienen accidentes como el que tu tuviste, tu mente intenta bloquear el recuerdo doloroso y se lleva consigo todos los demás recuerdos, pero estoy seguro que recuperaras tu memoria

¿Eso llevara mucho tiempo? – pregunto mi anfitrión que parecía haberse perdido en las imágenes que le ofrecía la ventana

- No lo sé hijo eso depende de la persona, puede tardar días, semanas o meses

¿Meses! – miro directamente al doctor

- Tranquilo, lo mejor en estos casos es no perder la calma – Draco parecía un tigre enjaulado

- Ella no puede pasar tanto tiempo aquí encerrada

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ella necesita empezar a salir mas de esta habitación, el aire fresco le ayudara, además de poderse debe tener contacto con cosas a las que ella estaba habituada, para facilitar el proceso

¿No puede ayudarla con algún hechizo? Debe haber algo

- Bueno en realidad de poderse se puede pero no es conveniente, ella no se ha recompuesto del todo y el hechizo podría debilitarla demasiado, sin considerar lo que él entregarle tanta información a su cerebro de golpe puede generarle a sus nervios.

- Entiendo – dijo mientras me miraba para después desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos sin poderlas contener

- Tranquila Hermione, él lo entenderá y todo estará bien, lo mejor ahora es que te relajes y que comiences a salir mas para que te de el aire, y no te presiones, tu memoria debe volver gradualmente sin presiones, debo irme, cuídate y descansa, vendré dentro de dos días.

La semana que siguió de esa fue muy tranquila por no decir que triste, Draco salió de casa rumbo a Londres como huyendo de mí, al menos eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento, aunque Damara me hizo sentir mejor cuando me dijo que en realidad él salía cada tres semanas hacia Londres a tratar asuntos de los negocios que le heredara su padre, no debía tardar mas de tres o cuatro días, no gustaba mucho del bullicio de la ciudad. Damara no mintió en tres días él estaba de vuelta pero las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, el no me visitaba cada mañana sino que venia en las noches cuando creía que estaba dormida, yo podía apreciar en sus ojos una mirada cargada de melancolía, confusión y soledad, solo estaba unos cuantos minutos y salía, yo me quedaba triste, confundida, él me hacia sentir tan bien cuando estaba cerca y el verlo en ese estado me hacia sentir tristemente culpable, Damara me levantaba el animo con sus juegos y esa sonrisa contagiosa pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaba tranquila del todo.

Una mañana Damara llego muy emocionada para pedirme que la acompañara al pueblo, porque necesitaba comprar cosas y quería enseñarme lo bonito que era todo, no me dejo ni contestarle cuando ya me había dejado un lindo vestido sobre la cama y se había marchado a terminar de arreglares; me vestí y comencé a cepillar mi cabello cuando un desconocido muy guapo de cabellos castaños y ojos azules irrumpió en mi habitación sin previo aviso, gritando

¡Draco¿Dónde estas ca..! Casi la riego, buenos días Señorita –dijo el extraño en forma galante

- Buenos días – le dije algo avergonzada ante su mirada penetrante

- Usted es nueva por aquí ¿verdad? Nunca antes la había visto – apenas iba a contestarle cuando – ¡Ah, pero que bruto! Tu debes ser la chica que Draco rescato en la carretera hace dos semanas ¿cierto?

- Si, así es – él comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros hasta quedar a unos pasos de mí

- Pues déjeme presentarme, me llamo Malcom Craft, pero una linda chica como tu puede decirme como quiera – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la acercaba a sus labios, mis mejillas se llenaron de color rojo intenso y mi mente trataba de asimilar su actitud tan cambiante, afortunadamente mi héroe llego a salvarme otra vez

mhmh, Malcom, creo que estas incomodando a la señorita

Tonterías Drac la señorita ¿cómo te llamas- dijo volteándome a ver

Hermione, creo

Bueno, la señorita Hermione, creo, me iba a contar como fue que llego aquí

Pues dudo mucho que te lo pueda decir en las circunstancias que se encuentra, y en todo caso, la están esperando para ir al pueblo, así que mi querido gala haga favor de soltarle la mano a la señorita para que pueda retirarse

Puros paros, lo que pasa es que estas Celoso

¿por qué tendría que estarlo? Ella es solo mi invitada, además, creo que era a mí a quien buscabas y me gustaría saber para que

con su permiso yo me retiro, debo ir con Damara – salí de la habitación pasando a su lado y sin conseguir que siquiera me mirara, solo había avanzado algunos pasos cuando me llamo

Hermione

¿Sí- pregunte entusiasmada, aunque el entusiasmo me duro poco.

Si algo te agrada estando en el pueblo, no dudes, solo di que vas de parte mía y te lo darán

Gracias

Me retire un tanto decepcionada de su actitud fría para conmigo, respire hondo y me dije a mi misma que esa tarde la pasaría conociendo gente nueva y aprendiendo cosas interesantes, en todo caso cuando estas en la situación en la que yo estaba todo es nuevo e interesante y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo con o sin ese chico tan especial.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía al pueblo, los dos jóvenes platicaban "amenamente" en el despacho del rubio.

vamos Draco acéptalo, te molesto que estuviera en la habitación de tu chica y te pusiste celoso, es algo muy normal

por enésima ves Malcom, no eran celos, no es mi chica, ella es solo mi protegida mientras se repone de su situación

Entonces no tendrás problema con que ella y yo.. bueno.. tu sabes, la chica es todo un bombón

no es un juguete y espero te mantengas al margen – dijo muy serio

creí que no te gustaba- pronuncio el trigueño con malicia

yo no dije eso

¡Ah! Picaron ¡Draco tiene novia¡Draco tiene novia! – el aludido comenzó a sonrojarse y corto a su amigo.

¡Ya deja de comportarte como niño pequeño y dime a que venias!

OH vamos se honesto conmigo ¿te gusta o no- dijo sentándose frente al un escritorio de su interlocutor y subiendo los pies

Si, me gusta y mucho de acuerdo, de echo cuando llego me emociono pensar que su comportamiento asía mi podría significar algo, pero.. ella no me recuerda – dijo el joven rubio entristecido

¿Cóm,o la conocías de antes?

¿Alguna vez pones atención a algo de lo que te digo?

No cambiemos el tema ¿quieres? '

¿Te suena el nombre Hermione Granger?

¡Si! Ah no.. En realidad creo que no¿debería? )

¿Y dices ser mi amigo?��, bien hace poco te hable de ella, una chica muy especial que me traía loco desde él ultimo año de escuela ¿lo recuerdas?

Ah si, la chica que te gustaba pero que no te podías acercar a ella porque de carbón no te bajaba porque en los años anteriores la trataste muy mal y además se paseaba enfrente de ti con tu peor enemigo que era su mejor amigo y que no era mala leche como tu y por eso a el si le hacia caso mientras a ti ni te pelaba ¿cierto?

La misma ��, la pregunta es ¿cómo pudiste decirlo todo sin tomar aire- el joven ignoro el comentario

¿Es ella? Wey con razón te traía arrastrando la cobija, esta rebuena

�¡Mas respeto Craft! – el trigueño dio un saltito por el tono de su amigo pues era de temer, pero lo disimulo parándose de su asiento y cambio un poco el rumbo de sus palabras

bueno, bueno y luego que paso, porque, yo no vi que ella te pusiera mala cara, por el contrario se veía que se siente atraída por ti – otra ves la sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro

porque no me recuerda, tiene amnesia y no tiene la mas mínima idea de quien soy yo y en todo caso creo que exageras en lo de la atracción

No no no, deberás y sabes que bro., tu vas a aprovecharte de su falta de memoria para conquistarla

por supuesto que no –dijo el joven indignado

pues si no es pregunta es afirmación, esta es una gran oportunidad que no, escúchame bien, NO vas a dejar pasar, es la chica de tus sueños y estas oportunidades solo se dan una ves en la vida

yo no puedo hacer eso, seria desleal

¿Desde cuando Malfoy, Además, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no, Si pega bien y sino pues ya que, ella recuperara la memoria y al menos ya no te vera como el chico mimado, mala leche, gilipollas, de antes, pero si pega y se casan yo quiero ser el padrino ¿de acuerdo?

Estas loco, eso no va a pasar pero bueno me pensare tu proposición, – era inútil seguir alegando, de alguna forma siempre terminaba siguiendo las locas ideas de su amigo, y para ser honestos la idea le gustaba y mucho, no obstante se mantenía en su posición ¿ahora si me dirás a que venias?

¿Ah? No lo se ¿a qué venia? Ah si, ya me acorde, me mando mi hermano porque se nos esta pasando la época de siembra y hoy hay junta con los demás

Excelente ¿a qué hora? – el chico castaño miro su reloj de pulsera y dijo tranquilamente

hace quince minutos

Draco lo miro entre molesto y divertido, se paro y lo tomo de la chaqueta jalándolo hacia la chimenea, discutir con ese chico era un caso perdido.


	3. 3

La lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente, yo caminaba sin rumbo establecido, había perdido a Damara hacia poco y no tenia la menor idea de donde se había metido. Me regañe mentalmente por haberme quedado atrás a ver los colores del ocaso, ahora estaba sola en un lugar desconocido y sin el menor atisbo de idea de hacia donde debía ir, después de caminar un poco entre en el primer establecimiento que vi, el calor del lugar me fue muy grato pues afuera había comenzado a soplar el viento un poco frió a pesar de las cercanía del verano, un hombre se me acerco, estaba bastante alcoholizado, me insinuó un par de cosas y al no ver reacción de mi parte intento tocarme pero alguien se lo impidió, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre rescatarme.

lo siento Kasif pero la señorita no es de ese tipo de chica, viene conmigo – el hombre parecía estar apenado a pesar de su estado

Lo lamento joven Draco, yo... – murmuro torpemente

No te preocupes no lo sabias - Draco le arrojo una moneda – ahora si me lo permites creo que la señorita necesita calentarse – el hombre se alejo de nosotros trastabillando, lo seguí con la mirada asta que sentí el cálido roce de las manos de Draco que me ponía su capa¿que hace aquí sola y toda mojada? – antes que pudiera contestarle escuche mi nombre y al voltear pude ver a una empapada Damara que con el susto de perderme no se había percatado de mi acompañante y corrió hacia mi

Hermione, gracias a dios que te encuentro, no vuelvas a hacer eso, no es bueno que vallas por ahí tu sola...

En eso estamos de acuerdo querida Damara – la chica volteo a ver a Draco con una expresión de susto rara en ella, mientras el parecia esperar una buena razon de que yo estuviese sola

Se.. se.. señor Malfoy yo.. es que.. bueno

Fue mi culpa, me quede viendo el cielo, me detuve sin avisar y es que el atardecer pintaba todo de manera tan hermosa, lo siento, Damara te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – por su comportamiento hacia mi en la ultima semana creí que se disgustaría conmigo, pero en lugar de eso me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien – se dirigió hacia Damara – terminaron de hacer lo que te pedí

Si señor, cada uno de sus encargos – ella se veía triste como una niña que sabe le a fallado a sus padres – mañana llevaran todo a primera hora

Gracias Damara, tan eficiente como siempre, no hay duda que fue un acierto confiarte esas tareas, además estoy seguro que si excluimos este ultimo incidente Hermione me podrá contar muchas cosas maravillosas de este día gracias a ti – mi amiga se sonrojo un poco y su sonrisa de niña volvió a aparecer en su rostro – están listas para irnos, deben estar cansadas

Wey ¿donde andas, ups perdón, buenas noches Hermione, Damara – dijo el chico en una leve reverencia

Malcom debo irme, mañana te veré a primera hora, no te desveles demasiado, odio llegar solo casi tanto como que tu hermano me mire como si yo fuese el impuntual.

No te preocupes, ahí estaré

Él me tomo de la mano pero no nos dirigimos a la puerta, sino hacia la chimenea entramos los tres en ella y el pronuncio un "casa Malfoy", sentí el clásico vértigo de el viaje en polvos flu, aunque en ese momento fue como vivirlo por primera ves, al aterrizar me aferré a el para no sentir que caía, salimos de la chimenea, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y susurro un "buenas noches" que me dejo mas fría que el agua que llevaba encima por lo cual mi amiga no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

Los días pasaron apenas darme cuenta, durante las dos semanas siguientes Draco se iba antes del amanecer y llegaba casi a la hora del ocaso, las pocas veces que podía verlo su rostro reflejaba cansancio y un tono rojizo de haber pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol, cuando llegaba a casa lo primero que hacia era darse un baño, comía algo y se iba directo a la cama, a veces se quedaba un rato platicando conmigo su actitud había cambiado mucho, ahora el se portaba mas cálido e incluso un tanto coqueto, yo no podía entender del todo su cambio de animo, no obstante me sentía muy feliz por ello, durante esos días también Damara se distancio un poco siempre estaba corriendo y ocupándose de todo, eso me dejaba mucho tiempo ocioso solo conmigo misma y no me gustaba, no quería estar sola, así que un día decidí que lo mejor era comenzar a incorporarme en sus labores esperando no ser una carga para ella sino una ayuda.

Me levante temprano, me di un baño rápido y me dirigí a la cocina donde había un gran movimiento, había tres señoras las que corrían de un lado a otro y coordinándolas se encontraba Damara

buenos días – pronuncie ocasionando que las cuatro volteasen a verme

buenos días – contestaron las tres cocineras antes de seguir con sus labores como si nadie hubiese entrado, mi amiga se acerco a mi rápidamente

¿Hermione que haces aquí?

Estos últimos días eh estado muy sola, todos están ocupado, quiero ayudar

Pero ¿qué pasara si el señor Malfoy se entera que te hemos puesto ha hacer labores domesticas¡me mataría!

No tiene porque enterarse, usualmente no llega hasta el atardecer y deberás necesito estar con alguien

Eso es cierto, pero solo si prometes no decirle nada al Sr. Draco, a veces puede ser todo un ogro, aunque desde que llegaste a cambiado - me dijo con una sonrisa picara

Si tu lo dices, aunque si somos honestos después de la primera semana si pasamos media hora juntos ya es decir mucho, me gustaría recobrar la memoria, recordar mi vida, y sobre todo recordarlo a el, saber como era todo cuando nos conocimos – realmente no sabia lo que decía

Bueno, bueno venias a ayudar si o no, ya habrá otro tempo mejor para ponerse filosóficas, necesito que hagas...-y me puso mil labores, todas muy sencillas pues usualmente yo no ayudaba, a eso de las doce tomamos casi toda la comida que se había echo, la colocamos en canastas y con ayuda de las cocineras lo subimos a una carreta conducida por un lindo percheron castaño, tomamos un camino contrario al que dirigía hacia el pueblo, el sol era tremendamente intenso o así lo sentía yo, nos encontramos con un pequeño riachuelo y comenzamos a seguirlo

¿Adónde vamos- pregunte a mi amiga

A llevarles las provisiones a ellos – dijo señalando hacia un campo donde se encontraban unos 15 hombres trabajando, el terreno era enorme pero parecía que no faltaba mucho para terminar de trabajarlo, mi amiga se levanto aun con la carreta en movimiento – ¡hola, es hora de comer!

Los hombres fueron dejando sus labores y acercándose a nosotras, todos tenían entre 20 y 45 años a lo mas, estaban todos sudados y llenos de tierra, mi amiga me dijo por lo bajo un "no es del todo agradable pero alguien tiene que hacerlo" entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería pero no estuve de acuerdo, de los últimos en acercarse estaba el, tenia su cabello platino tomado en una coleta apretada de la cual apenas escapaban unos cuantos mechones, su frente estaba perlada por el esfuerzo, su torso iba cubierto por una playera ajustada sin mangas que permitía ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, el pantalón de mezclilla desgastaba que utilizaba para la labor le daba un toque salvaje, en definitiva era un cuadro muy hermoso y sensual, una voz conocida me despertó haciéndome sonrojar

Te gusta lo que vez ¿cierto? – me dijo Malcom en tono bajito para que solo yo y Damara escucháramos

yo.. bueno.. yo.. no..

no tienes que explicar nada, tu rostro lo dice todo – y era cierto me había puesto toda roja con el comentario, Damara y el chico comenzaron a reír

¿Que es tan gracioso?

Nada, nada, Drac no seas tan curioso, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato – él vio mi rostro enrojecido y pregunto

¿Hermione te sientes bien pequeña? Creo que el sol te esta haciendo daño estas toda roja

No, yo.. este.. estoy bien, no es el sol, bueno no exactamente

¿Este par te estaban molestando? Porque si es así...

no, bueno un poco, pero no importa, no dijeron nada que no fuera cierto

Draco luego echas novia, ven a comer que debemos continuar – grito Malcom que ya estaba sentado junto con los otros hombres y Damara debajo de la sombra que ofrecían unos árboles cercanos

a veces puede ser tan odioso, si no fuera mi mejor amigo ya hace mucho que lo habría estrangulado, vamos te presentare a los demás – dijo tendiéndome la mano para que bajara de la carreta y lo acompañara

Lo acompañe mientras intentaba que mi rostro volviera a la normalidad sin mucho éxito, su cercanía me hacia sentir extraña, incluso mi cuerpo tenia un temblorsito apenas perceptible, nos sentamos juntos y me presento con todos, primero a Marlon Craft, el hermano mayor de Malcom, quien me regalo un sonrisa coqueta que no le hizo mucha gracia a este y mucho menos a Draco, Yago Tomas hijo del panadero, Waldemar y Taylos Ridley (sin ningún parentesco con Tom Marvolo Ridley alias Voldemort) después de Draco su familia era la que contaba con mejor posición social fuera de Muggletown, Tai Kato un chico descendiente de magos vietnamitas, Summanus y Sunshine Brickman nietos del dirigente (alcalde) del pueblo, Kaled, Magnus y Oberon Fallon trillizos idénticos Hijos del dueño de la tienda principal, Pastón y Hermes Schumbring descendientes de Muggles Alemanes, Kilian Zervos esposo de la modista y su hijo Salim Recién egresado de la escuela de magia Linna Luuta en Irlanda, aun ignoro como es que pude memorizar sus nombres desde la primera vez, tal ves porque todos se portaron exageradamente bien conmigo o talvez porque sabia que seguiría conviviendo con ellos y no era bueno olvidar sus nombres, mientras comíamos cada uno se fue presentando y platicando un poco de cómo ellos o sus familias habían llegado al pueblo, a que se dedicaban cuando no era temporada de trabajar la tierra y como se habían conocido, después de reposar un poco la comida el primero en levantarse fue Marlon, no fue necesario que hablara los demás supieron al instante que era hora de seguir con el trabajo, nos ayudaron a subir las cosas a la carreta y se despidieron de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos todo y nos reportamos con la mama de Damara, nos puso a hacer otros deberes sencillos y al terminar pudimos irnos a descansar y platicar de cualquier cosa, fueron tres días los que repetimos la experiencia antes de que los hombres terminaran de trabajar en el campo.


	4. 4

El tiempo siguió su curso y en menos de lo pensado ya había pasado mas de un mes de que se terminara el trabajo en el campo, al menos hasta el otoño en que se recogía la cosecha claro, sin importar que, yo seguía ayudando a las labores en la casa Malfoy así podía pasar mas tiempo con Damara sin distraerla de sus ocupaciones, al principio Draco no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, pero solo fue comentarle de mi necesidad de ayudar (y un pequeño berrinche) para que no se volviese a tocar el tema, al igual que esa todas mis decisiones a partir de la fecha fueron respetadas por toda la casa Malfoy, no había quien me contradijera y no sufriera el tener que enfrentarse con mi buen anfitrión, en resumen asía lo que quería, cuando quería y como Yo lo quería, las tardes las pasaba conviviendo con Draco a veces leíamos juntos, salíamos de paseo o simplemente recibíamos a Malcom que nos hacia pasar un rato muy ameno con sus ocurrencias, en otras palabras, la vida simplemente se estaba volviendo color rosa hasta que un día el mundo se me cayo.

Me encontraba en la cocina con Damara cuando escuchamos que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al poco rato se escucho un golpe seco y fuertes risas, mi amiga y yo salimos al recibidor para ver que había pasado y lo que vi me dejo de piedra, ahí en el suelo estaba un sonriente Draco con una chica muy linda de cabellos y ojos negros encima de el, ambos reían sin ninguna inhibición, sentí que el estomago se me iba a los pies y sin querer mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y un calor muy raro inundo mi pecho y mi garganta impidiéndome decir nada, eran celos, quería correr y quitar a esa atrevida de ¡MI! Draco, abofetearla y gritarle que no tenia ningún derecho de portarse de ese modo, que ese chico era mío, pero en lugar de eso salí corriendo echa un mar de lagrimas, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación, me tire en la cama, Damara toco la puerta y me pidió la dejara entrar pero yo no quise y ella termino por ceder, seguí llorando hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

En la parte de abajo

Llamaron a la puerta y uno de los sirvientes de la casa fue a abrir, una chica muy conocida por todos los que trabajaban en esa casa entro saludando cálidamente, espero paciente en el recibidor a que llamaran a Draco y en cuanto lo vio la emoción la inundo y fue a tirarse en los brazos del chico, este no lo esperaba por lo que callo al suelo llevándose consigo una pequeña mesita, pero a ellos no les importo tenían mas de un año de no verse, la chica había salido del pueblo a tomar uno cursos especiales en España y Boston (E.U.A.) por lo que estuvo fueras todo ese tiempo,

La alegría que ambos sentían era enorme, eran muy buenos amigos casi hermanos pues habían crecido juntos, la chica de nombre Altea era la hija del doctor Anderson, todo estaba bien hasta que sin ellos darse cuenta entraron Hermione y Damara al recibidor atraídas por el ruido que había generado la mesa al caer, el joven rubio se percato de su presencia demasiado tarde la chica de cabellos castaños salía de la habitación en carrera. No lo podía creer la chica de sus sueños lo había visto en una no muy buena situación con otra chica, su sonrisa se borro y con cuidado ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, esta se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud y no pudo sino preguntar la razón de este.

¿Qué sucede Draco?

Ella nos vio,

¿Ella, quien es ella? – la chica volteo hacia la puerta y solo pudo ver a Damara estática sin saber que decir, porque por empezar, ella no debía estar ahí ¿Damara¿Cuál es el problema de que nos vea Damara?

No Damara, Hermione

¿Quién¿es la chica que rescataste- el chico asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del marco de la puerta - Mi padre me hablo de ella, dice que es muy linda ¿tu y ella son.. tu sabes? – al escuchar esto Damara despertó de su aletargo, se disculpo y se marcho en busca de su amiga

No entre ella y yo no hay nada mas que un cariño frustrado que jamas podrá ser, ni siquiera habiendo olvidado todo lo vivido

Que poético, aunque algo melodramático para haber salido de tus labios

¿Lo crees- pronuncio el rubio en tono mas alegre

Claro, que chica podría resistirse a tus encantos que no fuera yo tu linda casi hermana y la chica Griffindor de la que tanto hablas

Bingo

¿Es ella? Ups, Pues déjame te digo que no tiene nada de genial

Como puedes decir eso, ni siquiera la viste, además Malcom no piensa lo mismo

¿QUÉ! No me importa si es la reina de Gales si le toca un solo cabello a mi Malcom me va a conocer

tranquila, dudo mucho que Hermione se sienta atraída hacia un chico como el, aunque quien sabe, siempre le gustaron los chicos problemáticos, sino no hubiese salido con Potter – dijo el rubio en tono tristón y Altea lo volteo a ver incrédula, Draco Malfoy no era una persona que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente en nada, como una chica podía haberlo dejado tan afectado, se acerco y puso su mano en la frente del rubio – ¿Que pasa?

Creo que estas enfermo o de plano alguien me cambio al chico mientras estuve fueras – el sonrío y paso un brazo por sus hombros para dirigirla hacia su despacho

Y hablando de ausencias dime ¿cómo te fue en tus cursos?

Estuvieron hablando por cerca de dos horas hasta que Altea se paro para irse, había prometido a su padre comer con el y quería ir al pueblo a ver a su amigo Malcom, el chico al que ella quería y del cual esperaba declarara que sentía algo por ella, aunque ya llevaba un muy buen tiempo esperando sin que este reaccionara, el la acompaño a la puerta, estaba por marcharse cuando le dijo a su amigo

Draco ¿quieres un consejo? Si realmente te interesa la chica díselo, no pierdes nada, además no todas las chicas son tan pacientes o tan tontas como moy

Y ¿crees que realmente le interese?

Sino ¿por qué saldría corriendo cuando nos vio juntos?

¿pena?

No te hagas el inocente conmigo Malfoy,

No puedo decirle nada, ella tarde o temprano recuperara la memoria y entonces...

Y entonces ya veremos, no pienses en el futuro vive el presente, no es lo que siempre me dices

Es diferente, además ella tiene a Potter y eso seguro que es lo primero que recuerda

Eso que a ti te importe un cacahuate, tu la quieres y a quien no le guste que se joda

Grosera,

Te quiero

Y yo a ti, salúdame a tu papa, dile que mañana lo espero para hablar de Hermione y no hagas travesuras con Malcom

Como si el muy tonto se diera cuenta de que existo

Paciencia, todo llega a su tiempo

Hablando de tiempo – dijo sacando una pequeña botellita de su bolso – toma, daselo a tu chica le ayudara para que no le ardan los ojos porque seguro y se a pasado las ultimas horas llorando, chao

La chica salió de la casa y subió en su automóvil, se despidió de su amigo esperando no haberle arruinado el asunto con la tal Hermione, ella mejor que nadie sabia que las mujeres a veces pueden ser muy complicadas y actúan de manera muy contraria a lo que desean.

El chico por su parte se dirigió a ver a Hermione, no sabia si había sido buena idea quedarse tanto tiempo platicando con su amiga en ves de ir a buscarla rápidamente, miro la botellita en su mano y sonrío con la idea de que ella pudiese sentir algo por el en tan poco tiempo, no solo atracción sino algo mas profundo, meneo la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos no era nada bueno ilusionares pero.. soñar no cuesta nada, subió los escalones de dos por ves y camino por el pasillo intentando contener las ansias, intento pensar una excusa del porque iba a buscarle y lo unico que se le ocurrió fue organizar un día de campo express para poder presentarle a su casi hermana Altea, se paro frente a la recamara de Hermione y llamo a la puerta. Toc. Toc.

No dormí mucho, o eso creo, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta por segunda ves, supuse que seria Damara porque hacia rato no la había dejado entrar a pesar de su insistencia, quería desahogarme y aunque ella era muy mi amiga yo necesitaba estar sola, me levante y me mire en el espejo, estaba horrible, tenia el rostro un poco hinchado y los ojos muy rojos, primero por el llanto y luego por el sueño, abrí la puerta y quise que me tragara la tierra

Hola Hermione ¿te sientes bien? – me pregunto mirando mi rostro, quería gritarle que no estaba bien, exigirle me dijera quien fregados era esa chica de hacia un rato, decirle que lo odiaba porque el se veía tan hermoso como siempre mientras yo parecía sapo, pero en lugar de eso le regale una sonrisa que no sentía

¿tan mal me veo, lo siento me quede dormida – el parecía estar algo ¿desilusionado?

bueno, yo venia porque hoy a llegado al pueblo alguien muy querido para mi y – mi sonrisa se borro y lo mire seria pero sin demostrar cuanto me habían molestado sus palabras – me gustaría organizar un día de campo, tu, Malcom, Altea y yo, no se me ocurre una mejor forma de presentártela – a mi si que se me ocurrían, muerta por ejemplo ¿qué opinas? – basura pense, le diría que se podía meter su día de campo por donde le cupiera

me encantaría – dije con una gran sonrisa – me encantara conocerla si es alguien tan importante para ti, si quieres yo puedo encargarme de la comida, le pediré ayuda a Damara

seria genial Gracias – note que traía una pequeña botellita en la mano

perdona mi curiosidad pero ¿qué es eso?

¿qué cosa? – paresia haber olvidado que la traía – oh esto, son gotas para los ojos, para evitar el ardor cuando los traes irritado

¿te duelen los ojos?

No, en realidad no eran para mi pero bueno ya no importa, los dejare con Damara por si algún día las necesitas – en este preciso instante pense en decir pero lo mejor era esperar y pedírselas a Damara

gracias, y bueno cuando será el día de campo

será.. será en dos días, si.. este.. bueno me voy a alistar para bajar a comer, te veré en el comedor – se acerco a mi y me regalo un beso en la mejilla, y se retiro sin volver a mirarme, gracias a dios que así lo hizo porque si no me hubiese confundido con una manzana, ahora además de hinchada estaba totalmente roja ¡que horror!


	5. 5

En un departamento en el centro de Londres un joven pelirrojo se encuentra sumido en los recuerdos, la melancolía y la desesperanza, en sus ojos lagrimas, en su corazón angustia y en sus manos un albun que contiene imágenes muy especiales y tal ves un tanto prohibidas para el, especiales no por que sean mágicas y tengan movimientos, porque eso es muy común en su mundo, sino por lo que muestran, todas sin excepción son de una chica de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos miel, esa chica que lleva gravada en lo mas profundo de su corazón y su mente, por ello mismo son prohibidas porque esa chica no es otra que Hermione Grenger su amiga y la novia de su mejor amigo casi hermano, el gran Harry Potter.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, seguramente es su amigo que regresa de su rutina o tal ves Ginny que viene a ver a Harry para intentar subirle el animo pues desde hace poco mas de dos meses lo lleva, al igual que el, por los suelos y no es para menos pues su Hermione a desaparecido, se fue dejando solamente una nota para sus padres y su novio en la cual les explicaba muy rápidamente el porque de su huida, les decía que tenia que alejarse de todo, que necesitaba darse un respiro de sus tediosa y pesada rutina, no dijo a donde iría ni por cuanto tiempo, nada, el pelirrojo dejo escapar un suspiro que intenta liberar la opresión que lleva en el pecho para no soltarse a llorar, el no recibió una nota, no recibió siquiera una línea procedente de la pluma de Hermione, ella no penso en el, ni en sus sentimientos, una sonrisa irónica marca su rostro y una lagrima logra escaparse mientras su mente busca alguna ves en que ella se allá interesado realmente en el, son pocas, casi nulas y sin embargo el no puede dejar de mortificarse preguntándose donde estará.

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose en la cocina lo despierta de su divagación, se levanta y guarda en un cofrecito el tan valioso albun poniéndole un hechizo para que nadie mas pueda abrirlo, se dirige al lugar de donde a provenido el sonido y encuentra a su hermana recogiendo los pedazos de un vaso, la mesa esta llenas de bolsas con víveres y ella al encontrarlo con la mirada le regala una sonrisa a la cual el chico no puede corresponder.

hola Ronnie ¿como estas? – dice acercándose a el y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla

hola Gin ¿qué haces aquí? El aun no llega

lo se, e traído cosas para la casa desde que ¿Mione se fue ninguno de los dos cuida mucho de la alacena, de nada en realidad, además e traído una tarta para Harry en dos días es su cumpleaños y bueno creo que tal ves el festejarlo le subirá el animo

lo dudo mucho, no creo que un trozo de pastel pueda llenar el vacío que ella dejo – el chico ve entristecer a su hermana, muy a su pesar sabe que no es el único que sufrió cuando Harry y Hermione comenzaron a salir, no, ella también sufrió y mucho, y ahora que su amiga no esta, ella intenta, aunque sea inconscientemente, ocupar su lugar, ojalá no lo hiciera porque el sabe que eso tarde o temprano ara que ella vuelva a sufrir, pero no puede dejar de tentarse el corazón y darle ánimos – pero seguro tu actitud si que lo ayudara, el necesita apoyo ahora mas que nunca, saber que tiene amigos cerca que no lo dejaran caer- el joven se acerco a su hermana para estrecharla y darle ánimos

yo jamas podría dejarlo caer

lo se, lo se

tu también la extrañas mucho¿no es cierto- dijo la chica separándose un poco de su hermano

Mas de lo que todos imaginan, mucho mas

Y... ¿han encontrado algo, alguna pista? – el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza

Nada, aun – en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse los distrae, ambos saben perfectamente quien es y salen a recibirlos, cuando lo encuentran ninguno de los dos pueden pasar por alto su rostro cansado, sus ojos verde esmeralda enrojecidos por la falta del sueño reparador y el exceso de llanto, lleva la mirada perdida hasta que la chica lo llama

Harry bienvenido a casa

Ginny- el pronuncia su nombre casi en un susurro

¿estas bien Harry? – pregunta su amigo preocupado, el chico de cabellos color azabache niega con la cabeza mientras sus ojos no pueden contener una lagrima, los hermanos Weasley se acercan a el temiendo la información que saben les dar�, lo conducen a la sala y toman asiento, Ginny con el, ron en un sillón mas pequeño

hoy a llegado el resultado de la búsqueda y otra ves no han encontrado absolutamente nada

pues habrá que buscar de nuevo

¡no,

¿cómo?

ya no lo soporto Ron, creo que lo mejor es resignarse como nos dijo el policía muggle

¿cómo dices¡No podemos rendirnos!

Y que propones ¿ah? Se nos han agotado todas las salidas, hace casi dos meses que encontraron su camioneta destrozada, tu mismo viste las fotos del vehículo, desde ese día no eh echo mas que buscarla, e recorrido hospitales Muggles y mágicos por igual, eh organizado varias búsquedas alrededor, incluso Dumbledor nos ayudo con un hechizo para encontrarla y nada, no hay señal de ella ¡estoy arto¡Si Hermione estuviera viva ya se habría comunicado o ya la hubiésemos encontrado!

¡Pero ella esta viva¡lo se¡tenemos que buscarla!

¡Vasta Ron yo mejor que nadie se lo que estas sintiendo pero no podemos seguir así¡yo no puedo seguir así! – el pelirrojo se paro al oír esas palabras, su rostro comenzaba a enrojeserse demostrando el coraje que llevaba dentro de sí

Te desconozco, realmente te desconozco, nunca antes te diste por vencido tan rápido y no, no sabes lo que siento, no sabes lo que es ver que me hice a un lado para que tu estuvieras con ella y ahora que te necesita tu.. Tu simplemente te rindes, ella esta viva me oyes �¡esta viva y voy a encontrarla así tenga que hacerlo yo solo! – Ron salió camino a cualquier parte, necesitaba pensar y aligerar todo ese cumulo de sentimientos que llevaba a cuestas, en la casa Harry se derrumbaba en llanto, buscando protección en los brazos de su amiga virginia su soporte desde que todo el martirio había comenzado, Ginny por su parte lo cubría de la mejor manera que podía deseando poder ser un consuelo para ese chico al que tanto amaba y tratando de ignorar un pequeño deje de culpa que asaltaba a su mente, no era bueno aprovecharse de la situación pero a su ver no tenia otra opción si quería que por fin el se fijara en ella como algo mas que la hermanita de Ron.

Poco a poco la noche va cayendo y la lluvia comienza a caer en un parque en el Ron evoca recuerdos del pasado, cuando algunas veces se había rendido ante la adversidad, pero había una situación en especial que le quemaba al recordarlo, poco más de 6 años atrás él había decidido que no era lo suficientemente bueno para competir contra su amigo Harry por el amor de Hermione, eso era algo que dentro de sí jamas se había perdonado y estaba convencido de que no quería cargar con eso toda su vida, sus ojos brillaban con determinación, buscaría a la chica hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario, la encontraría, así tuviese que recorrer toda gran bretaña, porque ella estaba viva, su corazón se lo decía, y el la encontraría así se le fuera la vida en eso.


	6. 6

El día de el mentado día de campo fue un caos, principalmente para Altea, de eso me encargue yo, y bueno debo admitir que al regresar y recordar su cara al tomar el agua salada de su ánfora, su color casi verde al probar los bocadillos hechos especialmente para ella y mas a un sus ojos desorbitados al ver un poco de jugo del postre de vetabel cayendo sobre su túnica me sentí realmente contenta de mi actuación, sabia que me había comportado como una niña pequeña y caprichosa, pero no me importaba me sentía bien, muy bien, hasta que llego el a mi habitación, su mirada era dura, iba a reprenderme lo sabia, el podía ser todo menos tonto y seguro se había fijado en lo que yo le había echo a su queridisima Altea, toda mi satisfacción fue remplazada por un sentimiento de frustración.

quiero hablar contigo

Por supuesto ¿qué sucede?

Quiero que platiquemos un poco sobre el día de campo

Fue todo un éxito no lo crees - dije un tanto sarcástica

No creo que Altea piense lo mismo

Pues no te ofendas pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella piense, no sé si lo notaste pero se comporto muy hostil conmigo

¿Hostil contigo, si claro, si no izo otra cosa que intentar ser amigable, si alguien se comporto hostil esa fuiste tu

no sé de que hablas

No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo Hermione, hablo de la sal en el agua, la mancha de esa.. de esa cosa en su vestido, de los bocadillos que ni el perro quiso, de eso hablo¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

Conmigo no pasa nada, y no es mi culpa que tu día de campo no aya resultado tan perfecto como hubieses querido, en todo caso no sé de que te preocupas de seguro tu Alteita ni lo toma en cuenta - dije en un tono que denotaba mi enfado

Vasta, no me hables en ese tono, sabes muy bien que hasta la fecha te has visto cobijada de mi paciencia y aprecio pero no permitiré que vuelvas a comportarte de ese modo con Altea – realmente sonaba enojado y yo no pude evitar sentir rabia contra ella, tanta que mis ojos empezaron a dejar salir lagrimas

Claro desde que llego todo es Altea aquí, Altea all�, Altea izo esto, Altea izo lo otro, y yo soy una estúpida que ni siquiera puede recordar su pasado ¿no? Pues se acabo – salí de hay empujándolo y dejándolo anonadado, cuando iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la puerta lo hoy gritar

Hermione, vuelve acá inmediatamente, no hemos terminado - él estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando yo abrí la puerta – no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta, no hemos terminado

Pues por mi parte es todo - Azoté la puerta al salir de su casa importándome un comino que fuese de noche o que comenzara a llover, ni yo misma podía entender de donde me había salido tanto coraje.

Camine y camine dejando que la cálida lluvia me mojara toda, esto iba apaciguando el fuego que sentía en mi interior y para mi disgusto comencé a sentirme culpable, después de todo Altea no tenia la culpa de nada, seguí mi camino sin saber a donde me dirigía y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cerca de la casa del doctor Anderson, era una casa muy bonita de dos aguas, con su tejado rojo y sus paredes pintadas de blanco, recorrí el pequeño caminito que atravesaba el jardín, me senté en uno de los escaloncitos que precedían la puerta sin desidirme a llamar, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba escuche que la puerta se abría

¿Hermione que haces ahí mojándote¿Todo esta bien linda?

Buenas noches doctor Anderson, no quería molestarlo, yo.. bueno yo quería.. yo

Que te parece si en lo que te decides pasas, no es bueno para la salud pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua

Gracias, yo.. en realidad yo venia a ver a Altea, hoy no me comporte muy bien con ella que digamos y quisiera, pedirle una disculpa

Pues empieza a hablar – me voltie para poder ver a la chica que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero ella no me miro sino que fue directo hacia su padre – volvió a llamar el señor Parquer su hija esta empeorando y te necesitan ahí enseguida

Bueno pues debo retirarme, Hermione te quedas en tu casa, Altea compórtate como es debido

Si papa no te preocupes, ya vete anda, las enfermedades no esperan, ve tranquilo aquí todo estará bien – dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa, el volteo a verme y yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, una ves que él salió ella comenzó a hablar ¿y bien? A que debo el honor de tu empapada presencia - me dijo notablemente molesta

Yo solo venia a disculparme, hoy me porte muy mal contigo, es que yo.. bueno yo..

¿Te sentiste celosa¿No aguantaste la competencia?

¡NO! Si de acuerdo sentí un poco de celos y ... – su cara de enfado fue sustituida por una gran sonrisa divertida

¿Un poco? Chica estabas que no podías con ellos, estas loca por Draco y tus celos te segaron, eso se nota a leguas

¡No es verdad, y en todo caso ya no importa el solo me ve como una chica insulsa que necesita de su protección

¿De donde sacaste eso- dijo en vos aun más divertida

Desde que llegaste no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti, siempre eres tu, tu y tu

Hermione llegué hace dos días, el pobre esta emocionado tenia cerca de un año que no nos veíamos, ven vamos a que te seques y platicaremos

Así lo hicimos, me llevo a su habitación donde me dio ropas secas, salió para que me cambiara y regreso con te y pastas para platicar mas a gusto, nos sentamos en la alfombra frente al fuego, se formo un incomodo silencio hasta que me anime a romperlo

tienes mucha suerte, el te quiere mucho

creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, entre el y yo existe un gran lazo pero no de ese tipo, es verdad que me quiere mucho y yo a el pero eso no quiere decir que seamos o queramos ser nada

no entiendo

Él es.. Como os diré. es como mi hermano,

¿Hermano?

Si, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 7 años, el solía venir con su abuelo a visitar al señor Jonas Rothchaild el antiguo dueño de la ahora mansión Malfoy, el señor Rothchaild nunca tuvo hijos por lo que le permitían a Draco jugar con los chicos del pueblo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y cada verano Malcom y yo lo esperábamos con ansias, siempre traía cosas nuevas de Londres, cuando Draco tenia 12 años antes de entrar al segundo curso, su abuelo falleció y el se alejo mucho de nosotros, cada que le escribíamos nos contestaba de manera grosera y fría, estuvo tres años lejos de nosotros, jamas los veranos fueron tan tediosos, un día cerca de su cumpleaños 15 volvió a visitar al señor Jonas que por esas fechas había caído en cama, no se que hallan hablado, nunca me lo a querido contar y realmente no me importa lo que aya sido, pero gracias a eso el volvió a visitarlo cada verano y con el a nosotros, volvimos a ser los amigos de antes y eso me izo muy feliz,

¿Y que paso con el señor Rothchaild?

El murrio hace tres años, Draco tenia poco mas de un año de haber salido de la escuela cuando vino a vivir con el, pasaron muchas cosas juntos para Draco fue como reencontrar a su abuelo y en sus últimos meses y en agradecimiento a todo el tiempo que compartieron el señor Jonas puso todas sus posesiones a nombre de Draco, creía que se lo había ganado ya que el nunca tubo hijos y no tenia ningún familiar que pudiese quedar como heredero. Te debo estar aburriendo con todo esto

No, para nada, todo lo que tenga que ver con el me interesa, realmente te debo una disculpa me comporte como una niña pequeña

No te culpo, yo se lo que es estar enamorada

¿tu también?

Si pero mi caso es más difícil

¿Por qué?

Porque el chico que a mi me gusta es Malcom, y si algo te puedo decir de el, es que desde que lo conozco, que de eso ya tiene mucho, nunca lo e visto tomar nada realmente enserio, todo lo toma a juego y la verdad no creo que se pudiese fijar en alguien tan¿como lo definiría el, tan histérica como yo.

Yo no creo que seas una histérica

Llevas dos días de conocerme, ya veremos si dices eso mas adelante, ahora vamos te llevare a casa, Draco debe estar que se come las uñas preguntándose donde estarás

Lo dudo mucho – le dije algo entristecida

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque nos peleamos, le dije muchas tonterías antes de salir, seguro y en este momento aun debe estar furioso

¿Draco enojado en tiempo de lluvias? Chica aun te falta mucho por conocer de el, vamos.

Altea, una cosa mas

Si ¿qué sucede?

Gracias por todo, espero que podamos empezar de nuevo, nada me gustaría mas que ser tu amiga

No te preocupes creo que ya lo hemos echo y lo que sigue solo el tiempo lo dir�, vamonos ya. (Solo se me ocurre la frase de "entre mujeres podremos matarnos, pero jamas nos aremos daño." )

Entramos juntas en la chimenea, tomo mi mano y con la otra arrojo un puñado de polvos flu, cuando llegamos la sala estaba totalmente oscura, la primera en resivirme fue Damara quien me abrazo como si sintiera un gran alivio al verme.

Hermione, que alegría que estés bien, nos tenias muy preocupados – me dijo Damara separándose levemente de mi – el señor Draco salió a buscarte¿donde te habías metido- me quede de piedra, no podía creer que el hubiese salido a buscarme

Lo vez Hermione, te lo dije, es imposible que el este molesto en estos climas, lo mejor es que lo esperes y hables con el de lo que estas sintiendo – Damara se alejo un poco mas de mi, soltándome totalmente y mirando a Altea con cara de ¿que, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y sin saber porque salí corriendo dejando atrás a mis amigas totalmente desconcertadas

Salí de la casa sin importarme que la lluvia estuviera intensa, lo único que me importaba era encontrarlo, comencé a gritar su nombre con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitían, quería encontrarlo y tirarme en sus brazos, gritar que lo sentía, que me había comportado de esa manera porque le quería para mi sola.

Al poco tiempo lo escuche, me llamaba a gritos y comencé a correr hacia el lugar de donde procedía su voz, caí un par de veces llenándome de arcilla pero no me importo, corrí como pocas veces lo e echo y ahi en medio de la nada lo encontré, estaba todo empapado, su túnica se pegaba a su cuerpo y su cabello escurría, sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de barro que denotaban lo mucho que había caminado sobre la tierra mojada, no pude evitarlo y me tire en sus brazos me sentía feliz de haberlo encontrado y mis ojos dejaron escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas que se confundieron con la lluvia.

Caminamos hacia casa sin decir nada hasta que me detuve un momento, el volteo a mirarme extrañado por mi actitud lo mire a los ojos y sin pronunciar palabra me acerque a el y me escondí en su pecho mientras el me estrechaba fuertemente, yo quería que ese momento durase para siempre pero no fue así, al poco rato el poso sus fuertes manos en mis hombros me alejo un poco de el y para mi sorpresa (pobre cuanto sufrió con la sorpresa) hizo lo que yo menos esperaba en esos momentos, me beso, me beso haciendo que me sintiese en el cielo y yo sin poder evitarlo, después de unos segundos de asombro, lo correspondí intentando decirle todo lo que con palabras me costaba tanto decir, nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y nuevamente en silencio emprendimos el camino a casa, esta ves tomados de la mano.

No se como fue que esa noche logre conciliar el sueño con tanta electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo con solo cerrar los ojos y recordar la sensación de sus labios delgados y expertos sobre los míos, pero esa es otra de las ventajas de la lluvia, me sentía cansada y en menos de lo imaginado ya estaba roncando y soñando... con el por supuesto.


	7. 7

**Discraimer:** bueno esto se supone que era lo primero que deberia de haber escrito, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro y esperando solamente de ella que sea del agrado de los lectores y que los propietarios de los personajes de harry potter (escritora y anexos) no se enfaden por que los e tomado prestados un ratito.

**Gracias por los reviws, espero que les siga gustando y no se preocupen por harry y ronad despues de todo no les va a ir tan mal.**

En una pequeña posada se encontraba Ron Weasley descansando en una acogedora aunque reducida habitación, su mirada se perdía en el cielo raso mientras mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, principalmente lo vivido ese mismo día en la mañana.

flash back

Ron, no puedes irte, no hoy, el te necesita

Perdóname Gin, pero necesito hacer esto, tal ves tu no lo entiendas pero realmente debo hacerlo

¿Y no puedes esperar unos días? Por favor Ron hoy es su cumpleaños, tu mismo me lo dijiste hace poco, el nos necesita mas que nunca

hace unos días yo no pensaba que él fuera a rendirse, creí que seguiría luchando y como siempre yo lo seguiría y lo apoyaría hasta el fin

dale tiempo, tal ves si descansa y se relaja un poco, tome nuevas fuerzas para seguir con la búsqueda de Mione

no, el no es así, lo conozco bien, mientras él cree en lo que esta haciendo no hay quien lo frene, sin importar los obstáculos, pero el ya sé a rendido y no volverá a buscarla y esta ves ella no esta para hacerlo recapacitar

aun así, tu no...

vasta Virginia, me prometí a mi mismo que la encontraría sin importar a que tuviera que enfrentarme y eso lo incluye a el, sabes que lo quiero como a un hermano, pero esta ves ni el ni tu pueden detenerme

pues entonces no nos queda otro remedio que decearte suerte, y decirte que sin importar lo que pase estaremos aquí para ti cuando nos necesites o decidas desistir

Harry – pronuncio Ginny sorprendida

Gracias Harry, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños, por favor discúlpenme con todos por no estar en la reunión de en la noche, los veré el domingo.

El joven pelirrojo tomo su mochila y un mapa en el cual había marcado los lugares donde debía comenzar su búsqueda, beso a su hermana y estrecho a su amigo para salir con la esperanza de encontrar una pista de su amiga Hermione.

end flash back

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y lo izo voltear hacia la ventana, se levanto y se recargo en el alféizar de esta, veía la lluvia mojar todo, odiaba esas noches tan deprimentes, todo tan obscuro y mojado, nunca podría entender como es que Hermione podía disfrutar tanto de días como esos, tal ves porque nunca fue muy dada a salir o tal ves porque usualmente ella veía cosas que los demás no, bueno no siempre, jamas se había percatado de todo el amor que el derrochaba por ella, por eso debía encontrarla para desirve lo mucho que la había querido durante tantisimo tiempo, otro relámpago apareció en el cielo y sin quererlo le dejo unas crueles incógnitas ¿ si la encontraba, tendría que verla de nuevo en los brazos de su mejor amigos¿ Ella apreciaría su esfuerzo lo suficiente como para corresponder sus sentimientos? Y aun más ¿y si ella no quería que la encontraran? Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en tonterías, se lo había prometido así mismo y la encontraría sin importar cuanto tiempo se llevara para cumplir con su empresa.


	8. 8

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy animada, me arregle según yo lo mas bonita posible, quería verle, hablar con el, decirle cuanto era lo que yo sentía por el y de ser posible volver a probar sus labios, baje al comedor esperando verlo ahí sentado como acostumbraba tomando su desayuno y leyendo el periódico pero o decepción no estaba ahí, en la mesa estaba dispuesto solo mi lugar, en ese momento entro Damara quien entendió la incógnita que mi rostro reflejaba y me dijo que Draco había salido muy temprano camino a Londres, dijo otras cosas que no escuche, no entendía porque siempre que algo especial pasaba entre nosotros el salía mas rápido que aprisa camino a Londres¿por qué lo hacía, antes de siquiera poder pensar en la respuesta mi amiga me dio una carta que el había dejado para mi, la tome sorprendida y sin dejar que Damara dijese nada mas corrí a mi habitación a leer el contenido del sobre que me había sido entregado.

Me recosté en mi cama y no se porque pero corrí el dosel, observe el sobre durante un buen rato sin abrirlo, no me daba muy buena espina, tome aire y rasgue un costado para extraer una linda hoja de pergamino con una perfecta caligrafía para mi inconfundible.

Querida Hermione:

Se que en estos momentos debes estarte preguntando el porque de mi ausencia yo mismo me lo pregunto, me pregunto el porque no puedo reunir el suficiente valor para confesarme ante ti, demostrarte este cálido sentimiento que vive en mi desde antes de que el destino me permitiese cambiar y dejar de ser aquel personaje que no hacia otra cosa que lastimarte, aquel ser que se mostraba frío y cruel ante el mundo y que no se atrevía a demostrar el mínimo atisbo de debilidad ante nadie y mucho menos ante ti, aquel chico tonto al que le prohibían siquiera pensar en ti y que creía que era mejor que le odiases a serte indiferente.

Debo estarte confundiendo, porque en estos momentos para ti no existe pasado, no existe otro Draco Malfoy que el que vela cada noche por ti, que no tiene problema de ayudar a quien lo necesita y gusta del trabajo duro. Sabes ojalá yo también pudiese olvidar el pasado, olvidar todos mis errores, mis culpas y también pudiese olvidar tu vida antes de que llegaras a mi hogar, olvidar que existe alguien en tu vida, alguien a quien tarde o temprano recordaras, ese alguien que volverá a alejarte de mi quitándome toda esperanza tal cual lo hizo en nuestro ultimo año de escuela.

Quiero creer que entre tu y yo puede existir algo pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, temo tocar la felicidad, temo acariciar mis sueño para después caer en el abismo sabiendo que lo que anhelo jamas será mío, porque por empezar jamas lo merecí, temo que recuperes tu memoria y todo vuelva a ser como antes, temo que te marches cuando mi corazón sea totalmente tuyo, temo morir sabiendo que jamas podré olvidarte y tu no sientes nada mas por mi, por eso te pido perdón, por mi ausencia y mi cobardía pero necesito pensar, calmarme y reunir el valor para pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso antaño, por lo que paso ayer.

Te veré en tres días.

Te quiere

Draco Malfoy

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos sin poder detenerla, no podía creerme el echo de que entre el y yo existiese un pasado tan terrible que el quisiese olvidarlo, si era así¿porque tantas atenciones para conmigo, o ¿acaso era solo un reflejo de la culpa que sentía por los eventos del pasado? No, no podía ser así, en la carta el decía que me quería, realmente no sabia que pensar, solo tenia una cosa clara, si el pasado entre el y yo era tan malo, no quería recordarlo, no me importaba esa persona que Draco mencionaba, si ese fulano me había alejado de Mi ojigris no merecía nada mas que mi desprecio, además, si fuese tan importante ¿porque no podía recordarlo?

Doble la carta y con mucho cuidado la regrese a su sobre, había tomado una decisión, Prepararía una gran bienvenida para el, le demostraría lo poco que me importaba el pasado y lo ayudaría a perder ese miedo, porque yo jamas me iría de su lado, al menos no voluntariamente. Me recosté nuevamente en mi cama no importándome que fuera medio día y me quede dormida soñando, soñando con el gran futuro que me esperaba al lado de mi querido Draco.


	9. 9

Mientras esperaba su llegada viví lo que podría considerar los 3 días más largos de mi vida, estaba ansiosa de verlo atravesar la puerta como siempre que volvía de viaje con su cálida sonrisa y su cabello alborotado cayendo a mechones sobre su rostro, no podían tocar la puerta que no saliese yo mismo a abrirla, cada media hora me asomaba por la ventana esperando ver su coche atravesar el camino que llevaba a casa.

Altea y Damara como buenas amigas que son, y digo son porque aun las quiero mucho, me ayudaron a preparar la bienvenida, Damara se encargo de preparar una excelente Comida y convencer a todos los sirvientes que se marcharan a casa el día de la llegada de Draco, Altea en cambio me ayudo a dar un ambiente suave al estudio de Draco, era el primer lugar al que se dirigía apenas llegar a casa, también acondicionamos el comedor y mi alcoba, por si algo pasaba me dijo con picardía. Ambas me acompañaron a con la Señora Zervos para que me hiciese un vestido, escogimos una tela color verde, porque era el color favorito de Draco, aunque yo en lo personal prefería el rojo, en fin todo estaba listo, solo faltaba él.

El día que se suponía que el llegaría me levante prácticamente de madrugada, debía afinar detalles, me di un baño con unos aceites de esencias que me había dedo Altea, luego Damara me ayudo a arreglarme aunque optamos por la apariencia muy al natural me puse el hermoso vestido que Aria Zervos había echo mas que rápido para mi, una ves lista me fui directo al Estudio de Draco, el solía llegar a eso de las 9.00 de la mañana así que no quise desayunar pero después me arrepentí de no aserto cuando el reloj indico las 11.00, algo lo había retrasado así que decidí ir a por un bocadillo, me tarde lo menos posible y quince minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en el sillón frente a la ventana, pronto sonaron la 12, luego las 3, las 5 y yo seguía esperando intentando leer un libro que para ese momento no había logrado avanzar mas de 3 hojas, espere y espere y seguí esperando, sin darme cuenta empezó a llover y no lo note hasta que un fuerte relámpago izo retumbar los vidrios de la casa, mire el reloj pasaban de las 10, cualquiera en ese momento se hubiese ido a la cama, pero yo no lo hice me quede hay acurrucada en el sillon y abrasándome a mi misma, no tarde en quedarme dormida mientras sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Comencé a soñar con él y con alguien que en ese momento no reconocía un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, ellos discutían acaloradamente, en ambos brillaba un aire de desprecio hacia el otro, era claro que gritaban mas yo no lograba escuchar lo que decían, me acerque un poco mas pero en ese momento algo me despertó.

Hermione despierta. ¿pequeña que haces aquí? – Él estaba en cuclillas frente al sillón donde yo dormía, al verlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire en sus brazos

Draco yo... – no sabia que decir ciertamente la imagen de mi sueño me había perturbado

¿Que sucede¿por qué lloras? – me aleje un poco de el y me limpie las lagrimas torpemente, el me miro preocupado - ¿Quieres contármelo? – me levante sin saber por que, me acerque a la ventana y al ver mi reflejo tuve la necesidad de desircelo todo

Tu estabas en mi sueño, vestías con una túnica verde con plateado y discutías acaloradamente con un chico vestido de rojo y amarillo de cabellos negros y unos ojos muy profundos...

Verdes, veo que vas recordando algunas cosas – su mirada se ensombreció un poco al decir eso

Yo no quiero recordar, no quiero que nadie me aleje de ti, no quiero saber nada que haya sucedido antes de llegar contigo – me miro fijamente y se acerco a mi, lentamente y sin que yo lo esperara me rodeo con sus brazos

Mione que... fue lo que sentiste al verlo?

Bueno.. yo.. no lo se, es decir sentí muchas cosas, primero cuando vi su expresión tuve miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzarían el uno contra el otro, luego sentí curiosidad de que era aquello que podía ponerlos de tan mal semblante ya que no lograba escuchar lo que decían y quise acercarme pero aun estando mas cerca no lograba escucharlos, y por ultimo sentí confusión

¿Confusión?

Si, veras sentía.. sentía que debía protegerlo y al mismo tiempo quería tomarte de la mano y alejarnos de el lo mas pronto posible, quería correr, correr lo mas rápido que pudiese para salir de su campo visual

Siempre fuiste mas devota de tus deberes que de tus quereres – después de eso el silencio nos inundo, era mas reconfortante que pesado, ambos mirábamos la ventana aun abrazados asta que el decidió volver a hablar – Te ves hermosa ese color te sienta muy bien

Gracias, quería darte una sorpresa, he estado vestida así desde temprano

Siento haber arruinado tu día, que puedo hacer para compensarte – me separe de el y lo mire directo a los ojos

Olvida el pasado y déjame quererte

Pero...

Es la única manera de que te perdone y mira que estuve todo el día encerrada en esta habitación – el me sonrío y antes de que pudiese contestar nada me encontré besándolo, lo bese como pocas veces lo había echo antes a alguien.

Pasamos toda la noche juntos, cenamos a la luz de las velas, bailamos canciones románticas y lo mas difícil de explicar a Altea al día siguiente, dormimos abrazados, ese fue el verdadero comienzo de la etapa mas hermosa de mi vida.

Para los que al igual que Altea tienen una mente cochinona no se emocionen, aclaro solo durmieron juntos, nada mas.


	10. 10

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, una lluvia copiosa mojaba las calles del norte de Londres, en un apartamento de la zona un joven de rebeldes cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda intentaba aclarar sus ideas sin morir en el intento, en su mano sostenía una nota escrita hacia unos meses, era la ultima nota que su novia le había dejado antes de desaparecer, la observo durante largo rato y la releyó:

Harry

Se que te parecerá extraño recibir esta nota, mas e de decirte que no aguanto un minuto mas en este lugar y para serte honesta no creo tener el valor de explicarte lo que estoy viviendo en estos momento y el porque de mi decisión.

Me voy de Londres a donde o por cuanto tiempo aun no lo se, solo se que no soporto mas esta sensación de asfixia y encierro que me inunda, creo que si me quedo mas tiempo terminare por volverme loca, y es que es tan desesperante ver como todos mis sueños se van por el drenaje mientras yo intento sin éxito alguno poner remedio a cuanta situación ponen en mis manos que ya no se exactamente hacia donde voy. Sabes bien que no es tu culpa así que espero no empieces a cuestionarte que fue lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer, ojalá que me perdones por lo que estoy haciendo, espero volver pronto con la cabeza mas despejada.

Te quiere Hermione

P.D. en verdad siento no ser lo que tu esperabas.

Harry volvió a doblar el pedazo de pergamino y soltó un suspiro de resignación, la verdad es que desde antes de que ella se marchara las cosas ya no eran lo mismo de cuando iniciaron su relación, por un lado Hermione siempre estaba ocupada, tenia un enorme complejo de Superman y siempre estaba intentando rescatar a cuanta persona se ponía enfrente, entre las cuales, debía ser honesto, se encontraba el mismo, por lo que había descuidado bastante sus cosas, su aspecto y lo mas importante sus sueños, eso que la hacia sentir realmente plena y todo por no sentir que defraudaba a las personas que le querían y creían en ella.

Por otro lado el necesitaba algo mas aya de lo que ella le daba, le hubiese gustado que Hermione estuviese mas al pendiente de suyo, que dejara de lado un poco todas esas responsabilidades que cargaba con tal de estar con el y al mismo tiempo le permitiera ser parte de todos esos sueños que ella tenia, que se entregara mas profundamente, tal cual lo hacia la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

La pequeña Ginny, que extraño le sonaba aquello, después de todo Virginia era solo un año mas chica que el, por no menciona que en los últimos días había demostrado que podía apoyarlo igual o tal ves mejor que la misma Hermione. Ese era otro problema porque no estaba convencido de tener derecho de pedirle a la pelirroja que comenzasen una relación cuando una parte de el aun extrañaba a la castaña y bueno ¿quien podía culparlo por ello después de tantos años juntos y tantas cosas vividas?

El ruido del timbre lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, miro por la ventana y se levanto preguntándose quien podía ser en condiciones climáticas tan atroces, pero la respuesta que recibió al abrir la puerta no fue exactamente la mejor para el.

Buenas noches Harry!

Sr. Grenger que agradable sorpresa!

No es necesario que digas algo que no sientes muchacho¿puedo pasar? – la verdad era que su relación con los Grenger se había deteriorado por completo cuando el decidió no continuar la búsqueda de Hermione

Adelante, y dígame ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? – pronuncio el joven imaginando el sermón que le daría el papa de su novia pero afortunadamente eso no paso

En realidad venia a buscar a Ronald, necesito hablar con el de algo muy personal y el me dijo que podía venir aquí

Lo llamare enseguida¿gusta sentarse?

Para Harry fue mejor así, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo soportaría en la misma habitación que Richard Grenger ya no decir hablando con él. Mientras tanto el Sr. Grenger recorría con la mirada la sala había tanto en ese apartamento que reflejaba la personalidad de su Hija, ella había ayudado a decorarlo ya mas de cuatro años atrás cuando Harry y Ronald lo habían adquirido para mudarse lejos de la madriguera y continuar mas fácilmente con sus estudios, un chico pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Buenas noches señor Grenger!

Buenas noches Ronald es un placer volver a verte!

Igualmente señor, pero dígame ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?

Bien veras ase unos días tu hermana me visito en mi consultorio, me dijo que tu has seguido con la búsqueda de mi hija y me pidió que hablara contigo y te persuadiera de que dejes esta búsqueda de una ves por todas.

Pues le agradezco su preocupación señor pero no pienso desistir...

Y no quiero que lo hagas

¿Cómo? Pero acaba de decir...

Que Virginia me pidió que te dijese eso, mas nunca otra cosa. ¿Cómo podría pedirte que desistas cuando yo mismo no me e rendido? Cuando tu hermana me contó lo que estabas haciendo supe que debía venir a verte, yo e hecho cuanto e podido mas existen machismos lugares donde yo no puedo entrar y tu si, y e venido a oferente mi ayuda

¿Su ayuda¿ de que tipo?

Financiera y moral, chico no creo que sea justo que además de poner tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo tengas que pagar también con tu dinero y ya se lo que me vas a decir, señor lo hago con gusto, pero la verdad es que me sentiría mucho mejor de saber que al menos de esa forma contribuyo en esta búsqueda cuando el resultado me interesa tanto como a ti.

Veo que esta decidido

Así es

Bueno pero debe estar consciente que no sabemos lo que encontraremos, es decir ella esta viva lo se, puedo sentirlo, pero ella podría no querer regresar

Si quieres que te sea honesto ya lo había pensado y no me interesa si vuelve o no, quiero saber que es de ella, saber que esta bien, que es feliz, solo ella puede saber porque se fue y si regresa o no

Pues entonces no me queda mas que agradecerle su apoyo... socio, lo mantendré informado de cuanto encuentre, en cuanto encuentre algo.

Gracias Ronald, no tienes idea de cuando te agradezco lo que estas haciendo

No tiene porque, no tiene por que

Los dos se despidieron con la tranquilidad de haber encontrado un aliado que al igual que ellos no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y quería llevar la búsqueda de la chica asta las ultimas consecuencias.

**n.a. **No importa que tan loca sea la empresa que inicies siempre habrá alguien mas loco que se atreva a creer en ti, eso es lo maravilloso de este loco mundo.


	11. 11

Usualmente cuando uno disfruta lo que hace el tiempo se va, por decirlo de alguna forma, volando y nosotros si que estabamos disfrutando de nuestras vidas, durante mucho tiempo no se volvió a tocar el tema de lo que había o no sucedido en el pasado ni yo volví a tener sueños con referencia a esto. Durante esos días Draco y yo nos unimos mucho, pasábamos horas juntos leyendo, platicando o simplemente disfrutando de las ultimas lluvias del verano, la lluvia siempre nos unia de una manera magica.

Un día a mediados de septiembre Draco llego de una salida al pueblo con un hermoso caballo, yo me emocione mucho porque en el tiempo que llevaba hay pocas veces había montado y sinceramente era algo que me encantaba y como no, excusa no nos faltaba para pasar mas tiempo juntos, desde ese día comenzamos a salir a cabalgar todas las mañanas, era fascinante la sensación que experimentaba cuando galopaba, era como volar sin alas, con la brisa golpeando mi rostro y la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, sin duda uno puede volverse adicto a eso.

Después llego el otoño que a mi ver es la mejor estación del año, en especial por la celebración del Hallowen pero, como dicen por ahí, todo lo que vale la pena cuesta, gran parte del pueblo estaba ocupado ya sea con los preparativos para la gran fiesta que se celebraba cada año en la plaza principal, entre los cuales estaba yo por petición de Altea, o aun mas importante con la cosecha, en lo cual Draco participaba mas que activamente, por eso durante todo octubre solo nos veíamos a la hora de cenar o cuando nos escapábamos discretamente para pasear por los campos llenos de hojas secas, es tan hermoso verlas volar. Por fin el gran día llego y toda la gente lo recibió como se debe recibir la fiesta mas importante del mundo mágico, entre algarabía, bromas y sorpresas, la mas grande sorpresa de esta año fue ver a Malcom y a Altea por fin juntos, aunque debo admitir que también fue lo mejor de el espectáculo pues no podía pasar ninguna chica que a Malcom no se le fueran los ojos y que esto ocasionara que Altea explotara, fue realmente divertido.

Noviembre paso desapercibido (muy a pesar de la autora) a mas de no ser por una nueva pasión que me había atrapado, sin saber porque un día me encontré imaginando situaciones y personas que no existían y para mas con una necesidad loca por plasmar todas esas historias en papel, cuando leía lo escrito no podía dejar de decirme a mi misma cuan descabellado o loco sonaba mas necesitaba seguir con ello, era una extraña obsecion, para mas cuando alguien lo leía y decía "va bien" o simplemente me daban algún consejo para mejorar, claro esta que esos alguien solían ser Draco, Altea o Damara ya que no me atrevía a mostrárselos a nadie mas.

Mas rápido que aprisa llego diciembre, la primera semana de este Draco y yo fuimos a Madrid y luego a Sevilla por supuestos asuntos de negocios que el tenia que tratar, si se fue dos horas a atender sus negocios fue mucho y sinceramente no creo que aya hablado nada que no pudiese arreglar desde Inglaterra, pero aun así me agrado que me llevara a conocer lugares tan bellos (eso me han contado algún día los conoceré). Después de eso regresamos a Muggletown deseosos de comenzar nuestros preparativos para Navidad y año nuevo, no contábamos con que nos deparaba el destino una ves que llegaramos a muggletown.

Algo extraño este capitulo, cualquier parecido con los sueños y gustos de la autora no es mera coincidencia, tenia que darle algo mas mío, que vivan los caballos y algún día conoceré España.


	12. 12

No entendia como era que se encontraba ahí, caminando en medio de la nada, con el invierno en puerta, aun mas siguiendo a un muchacho al cual no tenia mas de una semana de conocer y que si era honesto consigo mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estubiese cuerdo, volteo a mirarlo y el chico le regalo una sonrisa que iso que sus ojos saltones se viesen aun mas desorvitados, recordo como lo habia conocido y se cuestiono aun mas el porque lo seguia.

flash back

Se econtraba caminando por un pueblo sercano a York, estaba oscureciendo por lo que buscaba una posada en donde pasar la noche, estaba cansado por el tiempo que llevava sin tomarse un fin de semana para descansar realmente, aunque no se arrepentia, durante el tiempo que llevava viajando y recorriendo pueblos habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucha gente, hacer muchos amigos y descubier y aprender cosas que jamas imagino, y ademas tenia la sensación de que cada ves estaba mas serca de encontrar a su amiga.

Paso serca de un callejón y pudo ver a unos tipos molestando a un muchacho mucho mas pequeño que ellos o eso creyo, se dijo a si mismo que no tenia ni derecho ni obligación de inmiscuirse en la pelea, pero su instinto de auror le dijo que si era su obligación ayudar al agredido, mas cuando se percato de que el joven sacaba de entre sus ropas una varita, los tipos que lo molestaron se burlaron de el, pero ronald sabia que tan mala podia ser una de esas en un chico enfurecido. Suspiro pesadamente y dejo su mochila a la entrada del callejón y tomando desprevenidos a los agresores los envistio con una agilidad felina que era digna de admirarse, tomo al chico por la muñeca y lo alo haciendolo correr lo mas rapido posible, al salir del callejón tomo su mochila sin siquiera detenerse, y corrio con el muchacho hasta sentir que estaban seguros.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron el se inclino para tomar aire, al momento de incorporarse se dio cuenta de que el chico no le quitaba los ojos de ensima, se sintio incomodo por un momento al sentirse observado por unos ojos tan increíblemente saltones, por un momento le recordo a una chica que conociera an howarts, una amiga de su hermana llamada luna a quienes todos apodaban lunatica, sacudio levemente la cabeza alejando todo recuerdo de esa condenadamente extraña muchacha.

Estas bien muchacho – el chico no contesto – oye te ise una pregunta

Us.. usted... usted es Ronald Weasley

Como dices, como es que sabes mi nombre, no creo haberte conocido

Seria demaciada fortuna que asi fueses señor, yo estudiba en Howarts, señor, ingrese cuando usted estaba en el quinto grado señor – por un momento el chico le recordo a dobby que no dejaba de repetir el señor a cada momento – yo soy su admirador señor,

Perdona, has dicho mi admirador?

Oh si señor le e seguido desde entonces, jamas me perdi un entrenamiento suyo, aun menos un partido, tengo todos los articulos en los que alla salido señor, usted es un heroe, peleo contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y es un gran auror señor – por un momento Ron se sintio entusiasmado, un fan, un verdadero fan suyo, por primera ves conocia a alguien que lo conocia por algo mas que ser el mejor amigo de el-niño-que-vivio – y ahora me a salvado, espere que le cuente a mi hermana que lo e conocido, ella siempre a estado loca por usted.

Enserio? Y dime chico como te llamas?

Vawn Damon señor

muy bien vawn, dejemos un poco de lado lo que e echo o dejado de hacer y dime, sabes de alguna posada sercana

si señor hay una a unas calles de aquí, yo estoy espedado en ella, si quiere puedo guiarle señor

si quiero gracias, y Vawn te agradeceria que dejases de decirme señor, tengo un nombre y realmente no soy tan viejo como para que me llames asi.

De acuerdo señor.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, odiaba que le dijesen señor pero al parecer iba a ser difícil que el chico dejara de decirle de esa manera, caminaron juntos hacia la posada Ronald en silencio, y Vawn hablando de lo genial que era ir acompañando por uno de los miembros del trio griffindor y otras tantas cosas de las que sabia de el, weasley empeso a artarse ese chico creia conocerlo mejor que el mismo o eso lo comensaba a exasperarlo después de todo tener fans no resultaba ser tan divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la posada Ronald se dio un baño antes de cenar por lo que al entrar al comedor ya no habia espacios libres mas que al lado del buen Damon, el caul parloteo y parloteo durante todo la cena, cuando terminaron de comer, Vawn pregunto al pelirrojo el porque de su viaje, Weasley se lo explico con calma y le enseño una foto de su amiga.

Yo la e visto

¿En serio¿estas seguro?

Si, esa chica llego al pueblo hace unos meces acompañando a Draco

¿Draco¿Quien es Draco?

Es el heredero de el señor Rothchaild.

No pue si, me dejaste igual

El señor Rothchaild fue uno de los fundadores de pueblo, a ellos pertenece la mayor parte de las tierras de muggletown

¿De donde perdon?

Muggletown, es un pueblo que esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, camino hacia York¿Tienes un mapa?

Si a ver esperame- Ron subio a su habitación por un mapa en el cual estaban señaladas todos los pueblos y ciudades tanto magicas como muggles – a quie esta, pero no hay nada con ese nombre, es una población nueva

Nueva? O no, en esa ciudad nacio mi padre, pero no sale los mapas porque esta protegida de una maneras especial, has escuchado del echiso fidelio – a Ron inmediatamente le vino a la mente la historia de los Potter, el chico mostro el punto donde estaba, aunque el mapa no la mencionava

Si algo

Bueno pues es un echiso mas o menos asi, por eso solo pueden entrar los que conocen de su existencia y ubicación o que an entrado en ella con alguien que viva ahí, si quieres yo podria llevarte a mi hermana le encantaria conocerte

¿De verdad podrias?

Si, saldremos mañana en la tarde

Yo debo volver a londres mañana, podria encontrarte en algun lado la proxima semana

De acuedo, en una semana te vere aaui temprano y te llevare

Gracia, no sabes lo mucho que me estaras ayudando.

Fin Flash Back

Asi fue como llego ahí, solo esperaba que realmente pudiese encontrar a hermione y que aquel pueblo que tanto mencionaba Vawn no fuese solo una fantasía

Falta mucho?

No esta pasando esa colina, vamos apurate, encuanto lleguemos podras descansar en mi casa.

El chico comenso a subir la colina, no entendia como es que el chico la subia corriendo con tanta facilidad esperaba que valiera la pena y realmente a si fue, el pueblo existía, y no solo eso era uno de los paisajes mas hermosos que jamas hubiese visto, sin duda un lugar digno de ser retratado, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar al tal Draco y Resar porque con el estubiese su amiga, sana y salva.

El chico se perdio por un momento de su vista, para después volver a aparecer por una puerta que el deducia debia ser la casa Damon, con el venia una linda chica de hermosos ojos verdes y larga cabellera castaña a la que por mas que veia no lograba encontrarle parecido al Vawn mas debia ser su herman, la chica le sonrio de una manera sumamente calida por lo que se imagino que ese seria un maravilloso fin de seman, no sabia cuan equivocado estaba.

**REVIWS PLEAS! **


	13. 13

Discraimer: los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling y anexos y yo solo los uso en mis ratos de ocio para

Hello! Bueno aquí tienen otro poquito de historia, la verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, yo en lo personal se lo difícil que a vecés puede ser dejar un reviw (yo soy re mala pa dejarlos) por eso, y por primera ves en el tiempo que tengo poniendo cositas en la Internet voy a contestar los reviws, a ver si no los aburro mucho.

**Alix-91:** que bueno que os guste, la verdad es que todavía les hace falta sufrir mas (soy mala p) gracias por el apoyo y espero que te agrade la velocidad a la que vamos y me dejes mas porras.

**Terry Moon:** que te puedo decir, que bueno que te guste y pese a que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato yo siempre he pensado que es lo mejor que puede le puede suceder un autor para que no voten su historia a la mitad, ojala aya mas curiosos por ahí (yo misma lo soy)

**Erol Haruka:** como te has quejado esta ves solo e subido 3 capítulos, no, no es cierto la verdad es culpa de la inspiración, y bueno no los subí tan de fregadazo, sino de 6 en 6 pero la muy tonta de mi los havia subido en la categoría siguiente �� y bueno… la otra es que ya los tenia guardaditos desde asía un ratito y pues me emocione subiendo caps.

**Sra. Malfoy:** no te preocupes, todavía falta un buen para que sepamos si se quedan o no juntos, y por Rony ni te acongojes no le va a ir tan mal, y bueno yo también espero poder verte por ahí un día de estos, siempre me a gustado mucho todo lo relacionado con España y espero que terminando mis estudios pueda darme una vueltesita por aquellos rumbos.

**Julili:** gracias por leer y el comentario, e de ser honesta ni cuenta me había dado de cómo estaba esta cosa pero bueno e de ver que hacer para que puedan dejar reviws propios y extraños, (de por si a beses es difícil dejar un revió y luego con eso de solo personal autorizado pues esta caray ��)

**Romina-hiwatari1:** que bueno que te hayas quedado así, eso quiere decir que la historia esta no esta tan pior, ojala sigas leyendo.

Weno, pues ahora si a lo que íbamos, espero lo disfruten y no se olviden de seguir dejando reviws. Gracias.

Me sentía feliz, creía que las cosas no podía ir mejor, por un lado estaba todo listo para la navidad, daríamos una gran fiesta a la cual estaban invitados todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Muggletown, yo misma me había encargado de la decoración, con ayuda claro, Draco me había comprado un hermosísimo vestido en España, el cual no podía esperar para lucir, y para darme la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los habitantes del pueblo habían hecho invitaciones las cuales entregue personalmente acompañada de mi amiga Altea o por "MI NOVIO", esa era la otra cosa por lo que yo me sentía tan dichosa, nuestra relación iba viento en popa, cada ves se mostraba mas cariñoso y complacerte conmigo, y yo no podía sino pensar en lo mucho que le quería.

Ron se había acomodado perfectamente en la casa Damon, Aanisha había resultado ser muy pero muy diferente a su hermano, era dos años mas grande que este, y ciertamente mucho mas centrada, tenia un carácter calido y una sonrisa encantadora, nada de ojos saltones ni cabellos electrizados, en cuanto la había visto se había sentido ciertamente atraído por la chica, mas solo fue necesario que comenzaran a platicar para sentirse en casa.

Le había contado todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses y cuando le enseño la fotografía, ella confirmo lo que le había dicho Vawn, la chica estaba en el pueblo, y se hospedaba en la casa del Sr. Draco, de echo hacia poco que los había visitado para dejarles una invitación a la fiesta de navidad que se realizaría en la mansión, también le había dicho que no se preocupara que el heredero de la casa Rothchail, era todo un caballero, un joven muy amable y trabajador que gustaba de ayudar a la gente.

Al llegar el medio día, lo habían acompañado a la Mansión, mas al llegas se habían encontrado con que no estaban ni Hermione ni el Señor, Aanisha había preguntado a Damara en donde podía encontrarlos y esta le había dicho que debían estar en el pueblo pues debían entregar las invitaciones que les faltaban, así que volvieron al pueblo iban caminando cuando algo llamo la atención de el pelirrojo, una risa inconfundible seguida de una melena que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Acabábamos de entregar la ultima invitación, Altea y yo nos dirigíamos a la Taberna donde nos esperaban Malcom y Draco, cuando empezó a nevar, en realidad ya se había tardado en caer la primera nevada, todo comenzó a pintarse de blanco, y si ya de por si nuestro pueblo era hermoso, así se veía aun mas. Íbamos jugando y riendo cuando alguien me llamo, volteé a ver quien era y me encontré con un joven alto, un tanto robusto, de ojos azules y cabellos rojos, por algún motivo se me hacia conocido, pero no lograba recordar quien era, el se acerco corriendo.

Hermione eres tú, por fin.

Lo siento, pero no creo conocerte

¿Que dices? Pero si nos conocemos desde los 11 años

No yo... no...

Vamos Mione no juegues con eso – de pronto el mundo se me nublo, y como si de un rayo en medio de la noche, aparecieron muchísimas imágenes de ese chico en diferentes facetas, pero una en especial se repitió una y otra ves, el chico peleaba con Draco frente a mi, en diferentes lugares a diferentes edades pero siempre peleando – Mione estas bien

Si, solo fue – me quede callada al notar que era el chico quien me sostenía, me aleje un poco tambalearte, con solo una cosa segura ese chico pertenecía a mi pasado olvidado por lo que a mi ver era peligroso

¿Hermione, que sucede? De veras no me reconoces

Ya se lo he dicho yo no creo conocerlo – el comenzó a enojarse sus ojos lo delataban, antes de que pudiera reaccionar me tenia asida por el brazo

Basta de juegos, no tienes idea de todo lo que e pasado para encontrarte

Suélteme, me lastima, ya le he dicho que no lo conozco

Por Merlín Hermione reacciona – en ese momento altea reacciono dándole una patada en la espinilla tan fuerte que tubo que soltarme, se inclino tomando su pierna, mi amiga me alo y echamos a correr en dirección a la taberna

¡Hermione espera! – escuchamos tras nuestro el tipo nos seguía de cerca, intentamos apretar el paso y cuando pudimos ver el letrero del punto de reunión comenzamos a gritar a Draco y Malcom pidiendo auxilio, no tardaron en salir, cuando vi a mi novio me tire a sus brazos, sabia que si alguien podía protegerme ese era el.

¿Que pasa Hermione¿Por que gritaban? – altea respondió por mi

Un tipo nos sigue.

¿Que? – levanto la cara y pudo ver a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros a un sorprendido pelirrojo – Weasley, valla sorpresa

No la mas agradable te lo aseguro, Malfoy, nunca creí encontrarte aquí

Pues ya ves aquí me tienes, y dime comadreja ¿a que has venido?

¿No es obvio? Vine por ella y pienso llevármela

¿Perdón¿Has dicho llevártela?

Lo que me faltaba¿ahora resulta que eres sordo? O ¿solo eres lento de entendimiento?

Ni una ni otra pero no se que es lo que te hace creer que puedes llevártela, siempre te supe un tanto obtuso pero pretender que dejare que te la lleves es demasiado hasta para ti.

Mira maldita serpiente, no se que demonios pasa aquí ni cual es tu interés en Hermione pero si tengo que pasar sobre ti para llevármela, será un placer darte la paliza de tu vida huroncito

El placer será mío al hacer que te tragues tus palabras – Dos personas llegaron a tras de Ron

Ronald que sucede, saliste corriendo y te perdimos de vista.

Los en encontraste – dijo Vawn feliz – Ya conociste al señor Draco?

Demasiado para mi gusto

Veo que eres invitado de los Damon, por lo que no puedo pedirte que te largues pero si te pido que te alejes de nosotros, Hermione no los necesita, ella esta bien aquí.

Maldito, no se que demonios le has hecho pero ahora veras – Ron saco su varita de entre sus ropas

Ron no – Escuche la vos de Aanisha – aquí no puedes usar la magia en contra de una persona,

¿qué dices?

Lo que oyes comadreja, no hay magia defensiva u ofensiva aquí adentro, el que lo haga corre el riesgo de ser expulsado del pueblo, nadie aquí, incluido yo, lleva su varita consigo.

Pues entonces tendremos que arreglarlo a mano limpia.

Así sea,

Basta¿qué sucede aquí? – se escucho la vos de Nicolás Brickman – Señor Malfoy ¿puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí?

No hay nada que explicar alcalde, es solo el rencuentro de dos antiguos compañeros de escuela, y el ya se va

Tu maldito Slytherin – Ron no se controlo y comenzó a avanzar hacia Draco, mas le fue cerrado el paso, Hermes, Taylos y Yago se pusieron frente a el, Sunshine reacciono lo mejor posible.

Por favor señor no queremos problemas,

Yo tampoco, solo quiero arreglar cuentas con esa basura

Pues para eso tendrás que pasarnos primero entonces y somos bastantes, así que porque no lo buscas cuando este en Londres

De acuerdo me voy pero esto no se quedara así Malfoy, es una promesa.

Ronald se fue seguido de los Hermanos Damon, Draco agradeció a sus amigos y todos empezaron a dispersarse, nadie cuestiono nada, la mayoría de la gente sabían que en tiempo de escuela el no había sido la mejor persona, no obstante con el tiempo había cambiado mucho y le tenían demasiado cariño y respeto como para cuestionarle nada, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a casa, y como si no hubiese pasado, ninguno de los dos toco el tema del pelirrojo.

Mucho dialogo, poca acción


	14. 14

Ronald se sentía cansado física y moralmente mas aun se sentía deprimido, desorientado e incluso un tanto tonto y es que por primera ves en mucho, muchísimo tiempo su razón y su instinto estaban totalmente peleados, por un lado su cerebro le gritaba que volviera sobre sus pasos y liberase a su amiga de las garras del apestoso Slytherin quien seguramente la tenia bajo su control por medio de algún hechizo o poción de magia obscura, aunque por otro lado la chica no parecía tener ninguna de los síntomas que caracterizan a las victimas de ese tipo de hechizos, mas aun su instinto le decía que su amiga no solo estaba con Malfoy por voluntad propia sino que había un sentimiento mas profundo uniéndoles, eso seria una buena razón por lo que su amiga se había aferrado al rubio como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase.

Durante todo el camino a casa no pudo dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto, por empezar porque se repetía a si mismo que tal vez el ex – Slytherin podía haber cambiado, el mismo lo había echo, sino era así, porque la gente lo habría apoyado de esa manera y bueno también estaba el echo de que por alguna extraña razón no había sentido celos al verlo tan cerca de su "amada" tal vez el tiempo había logrado cambiar ese sentimiento o tal vez fuera el echo de que no se sentía desplazado con la relación de ellos a diferencia de cuando sus dos mejores amigos habían comenzado a salir, por no mencionar que había conocido a una chica muy linda momentos antes¿seria posible que el hubiese confundido sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo? Otra cosa que debía reflexionar muy bien era como iba a decirles a todos que había encontrado a Hermione, aun mas con quien la había encontrado, sin olvidar el en donde la había encontrado, tal vez lo mejor seria decírselo al señor Grenger y ya juntos seria mas fácil de explicar todo, tal vez.

Cuando por fin llego a casa soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y dormir, las cosas se ven mejor con la mente despejada, abrió la puerta y lo sorprendió lo oscuro que estaba todo, a Harry no le gustaba mucho que digamos la oscuridad, siempre que estaba en casa solía dejar la luz del recibidor prendida, lo mas seguro es que no estuviese, de pronto un ruido llamo su atención saco su varita y se puso en guardia, nadie intentaba sorprender a Ronald Weasley sin llevarse su merecido, volvió a escuchar aquel extraño ruido que mas bien era como un gemido, sin duda su amigo se encontraba en casa, mas aun, estaba acompañado, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuado callo en la cuenta de quien podía ser su acompañante.

Intento ignorarlo, subir a su habitación sin importar nada pero no pudo evitar escuchar un algo muy parecido a un alarido de placer y luego otro y otro seguidos de una inconfundible aunque un tanto distorsionada vos soltando un – ¡OH¡Harry eres fabuloso! – después de oír eso tubo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irle a partir la cara a ese despreciable ser que se decía su amigo y se atrevía a pervertir a su pequeña hermanita, de verdad que los días siguientes seria bastante difícil pues ahora no solo tendría que buscar la mejor manera de actuar con respecto a Mione sino también con respecto a su hermana, si decía lo que sabia Ginny perdería toda oportunidad con Harry y la cuestión era ¿tenia el derecho a robarle su felicidad a ellas?


	15. 15

Por fin llego el tan ansiado baile de navidad, todo estuvo perfecto, la decoración, la música, la comida, todo cual un magnifico cuento de Hadas y como no mi príncipe azul era mi Draco, todo el pueblo estaba reunido en nuestra casa y disfrutamos mucho, a eso de las doce la gente comenzó a irse y para las dos de la madrugada ya solo quedábamos nosotros, dejamos todo patas arriba ya al día siguiente nos encargaríamos de recoger. Cada uno se fue a su habitación para cambiarse, quedamos de reunirnos unos minutos mas tarde en su despacho, ambos estábamos cansados pero no pensábamos irnos a dormir sin antes darnos nuestros regalos de navidad.

Cuando entre al despacho el ya estaba hay, estaba sentado en la alfombra y tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego, su rostro reflejaba un poco de preocupación y aun así se veía totalmente hermoso, me acerque a el despacio me puse de rodillas tras el y lo abrase por los hombros, su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco.

¿En que piensas? – pregunte en un susurro cerca de su oído, el volteo a verme y me izo sentar frente a si

¿No has pensado en que esta haciendo tu familia en estos momento? es decir, la Navidad es para compartirla con las personas que amas y...

Y yo estoy con la persona que mas amo – dije adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos

Como puedes saberlo, no recuerdas nada – en su mirada pude ver tanto miedo

No creo que el amor sea algo que deba recordarse sino más bien sentirse y mi corazón me dice que tú eres la persona que mas amo – nos quedamos mirando un momento.

Me atrajo asía el, y por primera ves desde que estábamos juntos no fui yo quien lo busco sino el quien se refugio en mi, debo ser honesta y decir que nuca antes me había sentido tan bien dando un abrazo protector.

Las siguientes semanas me trajo de arriba para abajo, conociendo muchos lugares y personas, me llevaba de un lugar a otro, primero fuimos a Alemania, me encantaron sus casitas y sus paisajes aunque la gente era un poco fría, también me llevo a Francia a conocer la bella ciudad de Paris que no sabia porque pero se me hacia extrañamente familiar, como si ya antes hubiese estado ahí, luego me llevo a España, ese fue lo que mas me gusto porque la ves anterior que visitamos el país solo estuvimos en Madrid y fuimos a Barcelona, a Valencia, a Toledo y lo que mas me gusto a Sevilla, asta ahí todo estuvo mas que bien, todo era maravillosos.

El ultimo lugar por visitar iba a ser Portugal, ahí visitaríamos a un amigo suyo de la escuela, aunque cuando llegue me vieron medio raro, la familia Zavini se porto increíblemente bien con nosotros, Patricia la esposa de Blais era originaria del lugar por lo que se ofreció para ser nuestra guía de turistas, como Blais era el encargado de las relaciones publicas de el equipo local de quiddich nos invito a presenciar un partido que este tenia el fin de semana y como a Draco le encanta ese deporte pues fuimos, apenas comenzó el partido me arrepentí de haber ido.

Los equipos iban vestidos uno de verde y el otro de rojo ni siquiera supe cual era cual, solo se que el capitán del equipo verde era un chico rubio y el del equipo rojo era un chico de cabellos negros, en cuanto se colocaron en sus posiciones pude ver que el guardameta del equipo rojo era un chico muy alto y pelirrojo, como si el ver el color de sus cabellos hubiese podido mandar una descarga eléctrica a mi cerebro, empezó a dolerme la cabeza, me sentí mareada y me desmaye.

Desperté en un lugar que no conocía y Draco estaba a mi lado con cara angustiada, en cuanto me vio con los ojos abiertos su semblante se suavizo un poco pero no mucho, estaba aturdida y tenia mucho sueño así que me llevo al hotel donde nos hospedábamos y ahí me dejo dormir.

En sueños muchas imágenes de los partidos Griffindor vs. Slytherin aparecieron en mi mente, desde el primer año hasta el 7 °, aparecían sin mucho orden cronológico y sin embargo yo sabía de cuando era cada una, pero la que más me impacto de todas fue una del sexto año. Siempre era esperado el partido entre la casa de los leones contra la de las serpientes y este por ser la final se vivía mas intensamente, Ron estaba lastimado por lo que no podría participar y su substituto era pésimo, así que aunque Griffindor había atrapado la snich el partido lo ganaba Slytherin, ambos equipos bajaron y ante la sorpresa (ni tanta) de los espectadores ambos capitanes comenzaron a pelearse al modo muggle, yo había llegado cuando ya alguien los estaba separando me acerque al capitán escarlata que me miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes, luego por inercia voltea a ver al capitán contrario, me tope con un Draco bastante mas joven, su hermoso rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira y sus ojos grises se volvieron fríos y me miraban con intenso odio, en ese momento alguien me despertó.

Al principio me sentí desorientada pero luego le vi, su imagen era totalmente diferente al la de mi sueño su ojos eran calidos y su rostro reflejaba preocupación, lo abrase y cuando me pregunto que me pasaba le conté todo mi sueño, mas me tarde en terminar de contarle todo lo que había visto que en que el arreglara todo para marcharnos ese mismo día, un día después de nuestra llegada a Muggletown el se fue a Londres dejando solo una nota.

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, debo ir a Londres pero volveré en cuanto pueda,

Necesito encontrar la forma de que recuperes la memoria,

Si has de ser mía lo serás con todo y pasado y si no entre mas rápido me desengañes

menos doloroso será.

Tu Draco

p.d. no olvides que pase lo que pase, yo te amo.


	16. Chapter 16

Malfoy se miro en el espejo después de lavarse, la imagen que este le regresaba no era para nada alentadora, su rostro se veía casi tan pálido como en sus años de escuela, su cabello era un desastre, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por sendas ojeras por la falta del sueño reparador y sus labios se veían resecos, le faltaban los besos de Hermione para humectarlos, cerro los ojos y sonrió, pensando que si ella lo viese en esos momentos lo obligaría a irse directamente a la cama pensando que estaba resfriado, la verdad no le hubiese importado demasiado que ella lo papachara tal cual solía hacerlo, no obstante, antes de reclamar cualquier atención de su chica debía cumplir con su misión en Londres.

Salio al despacho, era bastante amplio, todo decorado en colores obscuros, seguramente el lugar le fascinaría a Hermione, primero estaba un gran escritorio de ébano, tras el una silla mas que cómoda forrada en cuero negro, y dos mas pequeñas al frente, en otro lado tenia una pequeña sala en color verde con una mesa de centro finamente tallada, no podía negar la influencia no mágica en el lugar, tenia una televisión enorme de la cual conectaba su computadora y podía tener conferencias con gente que se encontraba lejos o pertenecía al mundo muggle, un buen equipo de sonido y un estante lleno de libros, mas allá tras una puerta doble se encontraba una habitación no muy grande pero si muy cómoda que utilizaba los días que estaba en Londres, pero lo mejor era un enorme balcón desde donde se alcanzaba a ver gran parte de la ciudad. Tomo un portarretratos de plata de su escritorio que obviamente tenia una foto de su angelito y se tumbo en uno de los sillones a contemplarla mientras esperaba a una de sus peores pesadillas.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, en medio de un parque un pelirrojo se paseaba nerviosamente, Ronald estaba esperando al señor Grenger, en su mano una nota escrita con esmerada y para el odiosa caligrafía era doblada y desdoblada constantemente, apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacia casi un mes de que el había estado en Muggletown de donde Malfoy lo había corrido y ahora el mismo rubio fastidioso era quien le pedía se reuniera con el, y sinceramente no sabia que esperar del Slytherin.

El señor Grenger llegaba algo agitado por la carrera, Ron le había pedido se reuniese con el lo mas pronto posible, lo único que le dijo era que tenia noticias del joven que resguardaba a su hija, cuando llego pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba el joven auror apenas iba a preguntarle de que se trataba cuando este le tendió la nota arrugada que tenia en sus mano, esta era muy escueta, solo le pedía a Ron se reuniera con una persona en un edificio cercano a donde estaban y que el asunto a tratar era de suma importancia para ambos. Se miraron y sin necesidad de decir nada se dirigieron en la dirección marcada.

Se despertó sobresaltado por el escándalo proveniente del corredor, era increíble por fin lograba conciliar el sueño y alguien tenia que venir a importunarlo, al abrir la puerta del despacho la visión no fue del todo alentador, Ronald Weasley y Vincent Crabbe, su jefe de seguridad, estaban enfrascados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos olvidando su condición de magos y utilizando un vocabulario nada agradable, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue ver a un hombre tratando de separarlos, tarea nada fácil con semejantes mastodontes, lo reconoció en seguida, no necesitaba mas que ver esos ojos miel tan parecidos a los de Hermione.

¡¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?! – los dos jóvenes quedaron quietos al instante – par de bestias ¿no ven que pueden romper algo? – de repente su rostro hasta entonces marcado por la ira se apaciguo con una facilidad increíble – Sr. Grenger, Bienvenido, disculpe usted el recibimiento

Perdone joven, pero, ¿nos conocemos?

Me temo que aun no hemos sido debidamente presentados, pero eso tiene solución, Draco Malfoy a su ordenes – dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano – es un placer por fin conocerlo en persona, Vincent retírate debo hablar con los caballeros

Si Vincent retírate – dijo el pelirrojo con burla – el señoriíto no te necesita por el momento

No tientes tu suerte Weasley…- el joven mago encargado de la seguridad se retiro a regañadientes, ya tendría la oportunidad de aclarar puntos con su antiguo rival de colegio

Por favor sentémonos, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

Vamos hurón, al grano, que pasa para que querías verme

Tan atrabancado como siempre comadreja, pero bueno seré breve, como sabrás Hermione esta conmigo desde lo del accidente

¿Accidente? ¿Mi hija esta bien?

No se preocupe, esta todo lo bien que puede estar, al menos físicamente, pero me temo señor Grenger....

Richard, llámame solo Richard

Muy bien, Richard vera Mione tiene amnesia, recuerda muy pocas cosas de su pasado

Eso explica por que esta contigo...

Bien lo importante aquí es que, yo le prometí que la cuidaría mientras recuperaba la memoria, pero las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado un poco y me gustaría que Weasley fuese conmigo a Muggletown para que la ayudase a recuperar la memoria, y si usted gusta señor Richard será un placer llevarlo con ella

Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

No entiendo...

que raro en ti- pronuncio el rubio con sarcasmo

No te pases Malfoy, dime ¿que ganaras tú con esto?

El saber que ella lo acepta sin importar lo que, desconozco, hallan vivido en el pasado – pronuncio el sr. Grenger esbozando una gran sonrisa

Ahora entiendo la sagacidad de Hermione

No seas barbero... sigues sin convencerme, ¿cual es el truco?

No hay truco, solo dos condiciones, la primera, no presionaras a Mione en ningún momento, si cuando recupere la memoria ella decide dejarme no haré nada para impedirlo y en caso contrario tu serás quien no interfiera

Y ¿segunda?

Nada de Potter, una cosa es soportarte a ti, pero tener que soportar a Potter nuevamente, simplemente no creo estar preparado para ello, ¿trato echo?

Trato echo – pronunciaron los dos visitantes al unísono


	17. Chapter 17

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, tenia mas de una semana sin saber nada de Draco, ni una lechuza, ni comunicación vía chimenea, ni nada, estaba convencida de que si se tardaba un día mas en llegar terminaría yéndolo a buscar a Londres, es decir, sabia que se había marchado para ayudarme y todo pero no podía soportar mas tiempo lejos de el, ya nada me apaciguaba ni salir a cabalgar, ni leer un buen libro, ni mis amigas, incluso creo que tenia a Damara y Altea a punto del colapso nervioso.

Esa tarde salí a caminar para despejarme o por lo menos darle un descansito a Damara ya que Altea había salido literalmente huyendo, cuando regrese pude distinguir su auto entrando por el camino central de la propiedad, mi corazón dio un vuelco, corrí a su encuentro, cuando llegue ya había aparcado y bajaba del vehiculo junto con dos personas, uno era el fastidioso pelirrojo con el que había peleado antes de navidad, y el otro, bueno cuando reconocí al otro no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran, tampoco pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos apenas estuve a unos pasos de el.

Por extraño que parezca los recuerdos de mis padres pero principalmente de las cosas vividas con Richard Granger no llegaron a mi con el acostumbrado mareo y desmayo al que casi me había acostumbrado, tal vez era el echo de que la mayoría eran de mi infancia y estaban incluso antes de mi entrada a escuela, o tal vez era que ante mi inconciente, eran los únicos recuerdos que atentaban contra la integridad de mi presente ni contra mi anhelado futuro.

Los dos huéspedes fueron recibidos como era debido, Draco pidió que a cada uno se le asignara una habitación y que se les atendiera como si del mismo se tratara, los llevamos a un paseo por los terrenos de la mansión y el pueblo. Yo pase la mayor parte del tiempo con mi padre, le conté como habían ido dándose las cosas, pregunte por mama y lo hice prometer que en su próxima visita la traería consigo, después nos quedamos en el despacho de mi novio contemplando el fuego compartiendo un agradable silencio lleno de entendimiento y comprensión.

Por lo demás, bueno tal ves suene un poco exagerado pero no teníamos ni tres horas de habernos reencontrado cuando ya estábamos peleando por cualquier tontería como niños pequeños, no obstante el pelear con el era divertido, verlo bufar y hacer caras graciosas, el problema estuvo en que al parecer mientras yo estaba con papa, se fueron calentando los ánimos mas de lo necesario y bueno mi padre tubo que recurrir a el agua fría para que se separaran y no terminaran matándose y al parecer los métodos de mi padre habían servido para enfriarles los ánimos al menos por lo que quedaba de ese fin de semana.

Fue un tiempo muy agradable dentro de todo, cuando fue hora de retirarse se despidieron de mi prometiendo volver, mi padre dentro de un mes con todo y mi madre y Ronald el siguiente fin de semana para seguir con nuestra divertida "terapia". Draco fue a dejarlos a Londres pero esta ves no tardo en regresar, trayendo consigo una mirada que reflejaba paz y esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Los siguientes fines de semana fueron muy divertidos, Ronald podía llegar a ser, o mejor dicho era endemoniadamente exasperante pero no se puede negar que el pelirrojo también era, es y será muy divertido y relagiento, lamentablemente la mayoría de sus bromas atentaban contra la integridad emocional de mi pareja por lo que este en mas de una ocasión se escindió totalmente de nosotros compartiendo apenas la hora de la comida o a veces ni siquiera eso.

Conforme fueron pasando el tiempo lo presentamos con todos los demás, congeniando con cada uno de ellos de diferente manera. Con Damara era muy correcto y atento, decía que la chica le recordaba a su hermana menor y que estaba muy agradecido con ella por todo lo que había hecho por mi, aunque mucho me temo que la principal razón de que la apreciara y respetaba tanto era porque, no podemos negarlo, mi amiga cocinaba estupendamente bien y Ronald no puede ocultar su insaciable glotonería.

Malcom lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, la verdad que ese par congeniaron desde el primer momento que se encontraron, en poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos y cómplices en su juegos y bromas, Draco solía decir que esto no le sorprendía ni tantito ya que debían ser almas gemela, por lo que dios les había concedido un solo cerebro para los dos cuerpos, por eso es que sus gustos se limitaban a dormir, comer, fastidiar al mas próximo, comer, jugar, comer, reñir, comer y volver a dormir, a y se me olvidaba comer, fuese como fuese, entre ellos dos había mucha empatia aunque después de un tiempo también se genero cierta rivalidad.

Altea por su parte lo acepto de muy buen modo, demasiado buen modo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, paseaban, reían y platicaban por horas cada ves que podían, eso fue lo que ocasiono la rivalidad antes mencionada, ya que a veces quiero creer que inconcientemente mi amiga parecía olvidar que ya tenia novio, coqueteando demás con el pelirrojo al cual la chica no le era nada indiferente, de no ser porque era una persona muy respetuosa y le tenia tanta estima al castaño le habría echo caso sin pensarlo dos veces.

En cuanto a mi, bueno debo admitir que no fue de tanta ayuda como Draco esperaba, es decir, la recuperación de memoria se estaba dando pero muy lentamente, la verdad es que cuando mas parecíamos avanzar era cuando por alguna razón peleábamos, valga la redundancia, sin ninguna razón. Esto no parecía molestarlo en demasía, por el contrario, muchas veces me sorprendía con frases como: "eres mucho mas divertida que antes" o "si para verse tan feliz como te ves tengo que olvidar mi pasado, que me apliquen un hechizo desmemorizante" pero la que mas me repetía era la de " dicen que la felicidad es el olvido, y como siempre, tu te lo tomaste demasiado enserio.

Sin importar como lo viese la verdad es que mi pelirrojo amigo Weasley había llegado a nuestras vidas para quedarse.

************


	18. Chapter 18

El tiempo paso mas rápido que aprisa, y cuando menos acordábamos mis padres me habían visitado ya tres veces, y la época de siembra estaba en puerta, tan cerca que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a mi novio de deshacerse de la pesadilla naranja, parando de una ves por todas las incesantes e insufribles bromas que Ronald insistía en jugarle.

Dos fines de semana antes de comenzar la temporada, Draco lo reto, lo que el espíritu competitivo de Ronald no pudo pasar por alto, el trato era el siguiente: Ronald tendría que trabajar con ellos toda la época de siembra, casi dos semanas de trabajo físico desde el alba hasta el atardecer, detenido solo a la hora de la comida, si el soportaba el arduo trabajo sin quejas y sin pausas mas aya de las necesarias, Draco le pediría perdón a Ron por todas la cosas vividas en el pasado en plena plaza publica y enfrente de toda la comunidad de muggletown y no solo eso, lo reconocería como un ser superior y le concedería todos sus caprichos por una semana, pero si no lo lograba, el colorin tendría que dejar de asediarlo con sus según sus propias palabras, entupidas y patéticas bromas además de no volver a llamarlo nunca mas en su vida hurón, ya que ese era un episodio vergonzoso de su vida que quería poder olvidar para siempre, el pacto quedo sellado con un apretón de manos, ambos con la confianza de saberse ganadores.

Para poder cumplir el reto y disfrutar según el su premio, Ronald se instalo con nosotros durante un mes completo, para lo cual había pedido según nos dijo sus vacaciones anuales, cuando llego a instalarse y a diferencia de todos los fines de semana anteriores, Draco lo recibió con una agradable sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que denotaban que disfrutaría de lo venidero, tenia una extraña actitud ya que ninguna de las ultimas bromas que el colorin le importaban, estaba convencido de que todas esas bromas serian cobradas con creses por la justicia divina.

Harry sentía que las cosas se estaban saliendo nuevamente de su control, por un lado se sentía mal por no darle a Ginny lo que sabia ella quería, pero es que tenia tanto miedo de comprometerse nuevamente y perder esa magia tan maravillosa que sentía crecer cada día mas por la menor de los Weasley, sabia que esto la lastimaba a ella porque, aunque no se lo decía, podía ver en sus ojos que esta situación que al principio aceptaba sin problemas cada ves le hacia mas daño, sabia que ella merecía mas, merecía todo, pero tenia tanto miedo.

Otra cosa que lo angustiaba por decirlo de algún modo, era el extraño comportamiento de su amigo Ron, hacia unos días que había pedido sus vacaciones, esto a simple vista de los demás podía parecer normal, pero no para el, cuando salieron de la academia de aurores y empezaron a trabajar, los tres, Ron, Hermione y el, habían echo una promesa que con los años se había vuelto casi una tradición, siempre pedirían sus vacaciones juntos, esto era muy conveniente ya que el trío dorado año con año viajaba a algún lugar de Reino Unido o incluso fuera del país, así había sido siempre, hasta que Hermione había roto esa tradición con su huida y la había perdido para siempre, ahora poco mas de un año después su amigo también lo hacia, y por Merlín que tenia miedo a perderlo también a el.

Y es que desde unos meses atrás Ron no parecía el mismo, y no es que fuese malo ver a su amigo con una sonrisa todo el tiempo o que de un tiempo a la fecha tuviese una actitud como si no le preocupase nada en el mundo, y bueno si era honesto consigo mismo con la única persona que Ron parecía distinto era con el, ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, ya no le platicaba sus cosas, tenia mas de dos meses que si quiera compartían una comida, y bueno entendería que su amigo se sintiera molesto con el, por su intento de relación con Ginny, pero en una ocasión que esta lo había ido a buscar al ministerio, Ronald le dijo que no había ningún problema, que ambos merecían ser felices, pero no podía entender porque si no le afectaba se estaba alejando así de el.

Se tiro pesadamente en el sofá, la verdad era que tenia que aceptar que se sentía algo celoso de su amigo pelirrojo, porque el había logrado encontrar la paz espiritual que el no había podido alcanzar, tal vez era el echo de que por principio de cuentas el colorin no cargaba con la angustia de preguntarse que habría pasado de seguir buscando a su castaña amiga, o tal vez era que se había dado la oportunidad de salir a conocer gente y lugares, mientras el había decidido quedarse con su circulo de siempre o que no había iniciado una relación en la que de algún modo sentía que traicionaba a dos maravillosas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Ya tenía muchas cosas en su conciencia y no quería tener una mas, así que descubriría lo que Ronald estaba haciendo, no perdería a otro de sus amigos, no esta vez.

La competencia Draco vs. Ronald no termino como se esperaba, al menos no para mi amigo pelirrojo, porque la verdad sea dicha, no importa cuan bien lo hubiesen entrenado en la academia de aurores, simplemente el trabajo de el campo era muchísimo mas pesado, y aunque los primeros tres días no le habían causado ningún problema, no pudo acabar la semana sin quedarse dormido tres veces, quejarse y tomarse, pese a las insistencias de medio mundo, todo el octavo día para dormir a pierna suelta intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

Pese a lo que todos esperábamos, incluido el colorin, Draco no izo leña del árbol caído, por el contrario le dio consejos para que se recuperara mas pronto e incluso lo dejaba tomar descanso cada determinado tiempo, eso si no le permitió volver a faltar a sus labores, ya que al aceptar el reto, no solo se había comprometido con el sino con todo el pueblo y todos entendían que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse ya que no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico, pero no entenderían que abandonara una labor que era en beneficio para la comunidad.

La verdad es que no era el único nuevo ayudando a las labores, también el chico Damon y Yair Tomas, hermano de Yago, se habían incorporado al grupo para hacer el trabajo menos pesado, ellos también se veían favorecidos con las concesiones de los nuevos, aunque el echo de compararse con ellos no le izo mucha gracia al colorin.

Como el año pasado, Damara y yo apoyábamos llevándoles provisiones a nuestros agricultores, pero ahora Altea nos acompañaba, nos había pedido que le permitiéramos ayudarnos, para poderse ver recompensada con la maravillosa vista de un cuerpo varonil en plena acción, el problema era que no nos había especificado a que cuerpo varonil en particular se refería, si al de el pelirrojo o al de su novio, lo que por alguna extraña razón molestaba en demasía a la primera de mis amigas, por un tiempo incluso llegue a creer que le gustaba Ron, pero oh, no sabia cuan equivocada estaba.

Al finalizar los trabajos mas pesados, Draco organizo un día de campo solo para nosotros 6, e izo algo inesperado pero que me llenos de orgullo, antes de regresar, me tomo la mano, alzo su vaso de jugo y en vos segura pronuncio

- ¡ Querido Weasley! Debo admitir que no esperaba que soportaras tan bien el trabajo y aunque no es frente a todo el pueblo como lo hubieses querido, pero, aquí enfrente de mi circulo mas cercano de amigos y la mujer que amo, reconozco tu fortaleza moral y física y te pido disculpas por todas y cada una de las ofensas que pude hacerte en nuestro tiempo de escuela, debo admitir que me equivoque, ya que hubiese sido genial contar con tu amistad en esos días y si tu me lo permites y no consideras que es demasiado tarde, me encantara considerarte de hoy en adelante uno de mis amigos – Ron solo alcanzo a asentir, era obvio que se había quedado sin palabras – entonces brindemos ¡por los nuevos amigos y los no tan nuevos que me ayudan a darle sentido a mi vida!

Todos aplaudieron y yo lo bese emocionada de poderlo ver tan feliz y tan en paz, después de ese día, mentiría si dijera que Ronald detuvo sus bromas, pero, ya no parecían molestarle tanto a mi novio, era increíble ver la magnifica amistad que se podía generar entre personas tan dicharacheras como el pelirrojo y el castaño, con personas tan centradas y tranquilas como lo era mi amado Dragon.


	19. Chapter 19

Se sentía frustrado, no había podido enfrentar a su amigo antes de que este se fuera de viaje y ahora que había vuelto ni siquiera se había dignado avisarle, en el trabajo apenas y le dirigía la palabra para lo mas indispensable, eso sinceramente ya le estaba colmando la paciencia y estaba dispuesto a ponerle un alto si o si.

Ron, tenemos que hablar

Ahora no Harry, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado de mis vacaciones, sabes que siempre es lo mismo.

Precisamente de eso es que quiero hablarte, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo a ultimas fechas?

No se de que hablas...

Pues me refiero a esa entupida manía que has tomado últimamente de ignorarme, y esa maldita sonrisa que te hace parecer drogado, en que demonios andas metido Ronald?

¡eh! ¡Para tu escoba amigo!, primero en lo que ande metido no es de tu incumbencia, no te importo hace meses, no veo porque te deba preocupar ahora, segundo no veo en que te moleste que este feliz, el que tu estés amargado no es problema mió y en cuanto a ignorarte, deja de sentirte el ombligo del mundo, ya madura Potter, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo.

¿Porque estas haciendo esto?

¿Hacer que? ¡por Merlín!, tu fuiste quien vino a buscarme, ¿qué quieres de mi Harry? ¿Es que no te vasta con la atencion que te da mi hermana?

Ahora entiendo, estas enojado porque estoy con ella

Es bastante mayorsita para saber lo que hace – el pelirrojo se estaba sulfurando el poco a poco sus orejas iban poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello pero al ojiverde no pareció importarle mucho

Mientes tan mal, yo se que es eso lo que te molesta, pero sabes que no me importa porque ella a sido mi único consuelo – a penas termino la frase, el morocho se doblo del dolor ante un derechazo del colorin en su estomago

¡Estoy arto de ti Potter!, ¿quieres saber que me tiene molesto?, te lo digo, ¡ESTOY ARTO DE TU ACTITUD! Mi hermana no es un juguete, se ha dedicado a ti desde hace un año, y que a recibido a cambio, ¡NADA! ¿Quieres saber lo me molesta? ¡Mi hermana se entrego a ti! Y tu...

¿Ella te lo dijo? Porque si fue así...

¡Como si necesitara que me lo dijera, cuando no se te ocurrió otro lugar mejor que mi propia casa para pervertir a Ginny!

Yo no la pervertí, ella sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y como tu lo dijiste es bastante mayorsita...-el colorin tomo al moreno por el cuello de la camisa y acerco su rostro al de su aturdido "amigo"

¡Cállate! Si no te ago nada es porque se que mi hermana esta enamorada de ti, pero que te conste que no voy a permitir que esto continué, o dejas de poner como excusa a Mione y le respondes como hombre o te alejas de ella, y en cuanto a mi, voy a salir unos momentos y cuando vuelva no quiero verte. No me hagas olvidar la amistad que algún día compartimos.

Lo soltó y salio de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo, dejando a Harry con un nudo en el estomago al tener que ver a su amigo tan furico y a la ves tan controlado, ahora sabia que su relación con Gin si que lo afectaba, pero también había un tras fondo en todo esto que el estaba dispuesto a descubrir pasara lo que pasara.

Una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer en este mundo es intentar resolver o siquiera entrometerte en la vida amorosa de tus amigos, porque las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quisiera y pues yo lo aprendí de una manera no muy buena.

Todo empezó cuando unos días antes de que Ron volviera a Londres, lo encontré en su habitación mirando a la nada.

- ¿Todo bien Ronny? – el me regalo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

- Solo estoy un poco confundido, pero no quiero atormentarte con mis problemas, ya bastante tienes con intentar recuperar tu memoria. Aunque no estoy muy seguro que tú quieras recordar, ¿tan malos fuimos como amigos?

- No lo se, no lo recuerdo, aunque sabes, tal vez tengas razón en que no quiero recordar, es decir me gustaría recordar todo, pero siento que si lo ago, perderé lo que tengo ahora y no quiero que eso pase.

-Deberás lo quieres mucho ¿no?

-Si, es un hombre maravilloso – el rió de manera sincera y sus ojos volvieron a brillar por lo menos por un momento

-¿Sabes? Si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace unos años te habría zarandeado hasta que entraras en razón, pero ahora creo que tienes razón, solo dime una cosa ¿eres completamente feliz con el?

-Si, porque lo preguntas

-Porque aunque tu no lo recuerdes esa misma pregunta te la hice hace años pero con otra persona

-¿Y que te conteste?

-Dijiste, si Ron, ¿porque no habría de serlo?

-Y crees que te estoy engañando

-No, Siento que en ese momento me estabas engañando, porque tus ojos no brillaban como ahora lo hacen, sabes yo también me engañe durante mucho tiempo, antes de que te fueras siempre creí que sentía algo por ti mas aya de la amistad, pero, en este tiempo viéndote con el entendí que yo no podría quererte tanto como el lo hace, o por lo menos no como pareja y eso me hace sentir bien porque se que tu estas bien, ¿me regalas un abrazo? – cuando nos abrazamos supe que de haber tenido hermanos, sus abrazos serian como los de Ron y quise que fuera tan feliz como yo

-Ron cuéntame eso que te atormenta, talvez yo pueda ayudarte- el suspiro, me soltó lentamente y me miro con ojos angustiados.

-Me enamore Herms, me enamore perdidamente, pero ella tiene novio y eh estado pensado que tengo una patología enfermiza, porque tengo la mala manía de fijarme en las chicas con compromiso.

-Es Altea ¿no?

-Si, ¿soy tan obvio?

-No pero ella si que lo es, aunque no se como va a reaccionar Malcom

-Eso es lo que me detiene, seque el se a portado maravillosamente conmigo, es un tipazo y no podría traicionarlo de esa manera, y bueno también esta el echo que Damara se esta comportando extraña, se molesta mucho cuando estoy con Altea y bueno no es por ser vanidoso pero creo que le muevo el tapete y no quiero hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar, cuando vengas dentro de dos semanas – Ya que el siguiente fin no nos visitaría para ponerse al corriente con su trabajo- te ayudare a planear algo para que todo esto se arregle.

-Gracias Herms, tengo que terminar de empacar, me ayudas. – y nos quedamos recogiendo cosas para despedirlo unas horas mas tarde.

**************

Después de que mi amigo se fuera, me dedique a indagar sobre el tema, lo iba a ayudar si o si, así que empecé con Altea, propuse una pijamada para poder sacarle la sopa completa, fue muy divertido pese a ser solo nosotras dos, nos divertimos como niñas pequeñas, entre risas y juegos fui sacándole la verdad, resulta que mi amiga se había enamorado de Ronald, el problema estaba en que aun y con todo quería mucho a Malcom y tenia miedo de perderlo porque eran muchos años de amistad para tirarlos a la basura en un minuto, además también estaba el echo de que ignoraba si el pelirrojo la correspondía porque a bese sentía que si, y otras tantas el se portaba distante, aunque esto también lo atribuía a que ella tenia novio, y en un momento de sinceridad extrema también me dijo que ella creía que Damara estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, porque se molestaba cuando ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tampoco quería hacerle daño a la que de una manera u otra consideraba su amiga.

Al día siguiente cuando volví a casa le platique a Draco lo que me habían confesa Ronald y lo que me había contado Altea pero al parecer eso no le gusto mucho.

-Mione, se que estas preocupada por la felicidad de Ron, pero con todo el amor que te tengo te pido que no te metas en esto.

-¿Porque? Es que no vez que los dos se gustan, puedo ayudarlos a estar juntos, así todos estarán contentos, que no quieres que Altea sea feliz.

-Por supuesto que si, pero no por eso voy a meter mi nariz en un asunto en el que nadie me a llamando.

-Pero a mi si,

-¡Por supuesto que no! Una cosa es que te hayan comentado las cosas y otra muy distinta que te pidieran que les solucionaras la vida, además piénsalo, si juntas a ese par ¿que va a pasar con Malcom? Porque te recuerdo que también el es tu amigo, escucha se que quieres ayudarlos pero...

-Y lo voy a hacer, no se como pero lo voy a lograr

-¡Hermione entiende este no es asunto nuestro! ¡Esto se va a salir de tus manos!

-Pues tal vez tuyo no quieras intervenir, pero yo voy a ayudar a Ronald

-y que hay de Damara si lo que dices es cierto a ella le gusta Ron y le vas a arruinar cualquier oportunidad

-Pues ya ver que hacer con eso- le enseñe la lengua y me fui a encerrar en mi habitación, por tres días no le dirigí la palabra.

Aprovechando mi pelea con el rubio fui a buscar a Malcom, para preguntarle como que no quiere la cosa como iba su relación con Altea, jamás espere su reacción, se abrazo a mi y empezó a llorar sobre mi hombro, honestamente me quede en shoc, como consuelas a un hombrezote con corazón de pollo, la verdad casi me pongo a llorar con el, lo peor estuvo cuando después de un rato se calmo y me pidió que lo ayudara a reconquistar a su chica y no tuve el valor de decirle que no. Si que me había metido en líos pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

Estuve dos días sin saber que hacer, y el echo de no poder apoyarme en mi novio no ayudaba mucho, así que deje rodar mi imaginación y mi mentecilla perversa empezó a conjurar un plan según yo infalible, que no era precisamente lo que de principio había pensado, primero, y manteniendo el supuesto de que a Damara la atraía Ronald, no tendría problema en apoyarme, le contaría todo para que juntas ayudáramos a Malcom a recuperar a Altea, estaba convencida de que esto seria fácil ya que teníamos la ventaja de que el pelirrojo solo venia los fines de semana, después y como cobrándonos el favor, por decirlo de algún modo, le pediríamos ayuda a Malcom para que Damara lograse conquistar a Ron, que suponía yo no podía estar tan enamorado de la hija del doctor, así todos serian felices y yo le demostraría al dragón que tenia dotes de casamentera, empero la verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea de cuan complicado resultaría todo.

Damara acepto ayudarme, aunque yo no entendía por que se veía tan triste, ciertamente lo atribuí a que mi colorin amigo no aparecería hasta dentro de dos semanas, a partir de ese momento Malcom empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con mi amiga, obviamente, en busca de tácticas de conquista. Ella lo escuchaba con un interés que jamás le había notado por nada, le daba consejos, lo consolaba, bromeaban e incluso había veces que yo sentía que sobraba ahí, afortunadamente el problema con mi novio no duro mucho y aunque no estaba muy contento con mi no solicitada intervención, no volvió a decirme nada acerca del tema.


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba cansado, llevaba casi tres semanas sin descansar, extrañaba a sus amigos, principalmente a Altea, apenas y había podido terminar el trabajo acumulado durante sus vacaciones, se había peleado con su mejor amigo por lo que llegar a su casa era todo un martirio, hacia años que no pasaban tanto tiempo sin hablarse, su hermana acababa de ir a visitarlo para pedirle terminara con esa tonta rencilla y que por favor no se entrometiera en su vida privada, ósea el chillón de Harry había ido con el chisme a la de sus padres, lo que significaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ese lugar, por lo menos en lo que su familia lo disculpaba por agredir a el Weasley honorario por excelencia, y aunque había intentado disculparse Potter no se dignaba dirigirle la palabra pero ni por error.

Afortunadamente era viernes, y acababa de recibir una lechuza de Draco diciéndole que estaba en la ciudad por lo que se ahorraría la desagradable sensación de aparecerme y podría conocer un poco mejor a su nuevo amigo, después de todo si era probable que concretara su relación con Herms, lo mejor era conocerlo lo mas que pudiera.

*********

Harry vio llegar a su amigo colorin y decidió que era tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias, después de todo, lo que menos quería era perder a otro de sus amigos, se paro frente a la puerta de Ron, tomo aire para enfrentar la situación y toco, pero nadie respondió, así que decidió pasar, de fondo escucho el ruido de la regadera así que decidió que volvería después, pero un papel en la cama llamo su atención y si de algo podemos estar seguros es que Harry Potter jamás a podido contener su curiosidad, así que lo leyó.

Hola Ron:

¿Cómo estas amigo? Espero que bien, solo te escribo para comentarte que voy a estar unos días en la ciudad y regreso a Muggletown el Sábado por la mañana, se que no eres muy adepto a la aparición, así que si quieres, y si este fin de semana ya no tienes tanto trabajo, será un placer que nos vallamos juntos, así no tendremos que viajar solos, si tu respuesta es si, te espero a las 8.30 en mi despacho, si no, por favor mándame una lechuza.

Se me olvidaba mi linda novia esta organizando una noche de acampada así que de ser posible trae Zapatos adecuados para escalar.

Saludos

Draco Malfoy

P.D. Altea te manda muchos saludos.

Releyó la carta tres veces, en su mente una sola palabra hacia eco "TRAICION", que demonios tenia que ver el menor de los Weasleys con el heredero Malfoy lo ignoraba, pero estaba mas que convencido de que lo descubriría, así tuviera que seguirlos hasta el fin de la tierra

*********


	21. Chapter 21

Era media noche y yo no era capas de conciliar el sueño, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, primero que nada me sentía frustrada, mi plan de que Malcom reconquistara Altea había parecido sencillo, mas que nada, porque Ronald nos había dado por decirlo de algún modo, tiempo extra, pero no contábamos con que este le mandara cartas cada 3er día, ni tampoco con que esta distancia serviría para que mi amiga añorara mas al pelirrojo, otro detalle es que con todo y eso, ella no terminaba de finiquitar su primera relación.

Otra cosa que me comía la cabeza era que por fin había descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Damara, que para ser sincera eran los que menos me esperaba.

Flash back

Estaba terminando de alistar todo para su acampada, solo le faltaban los bocadillos pero esos los aria en la mañana antes de partir para que estuviesen frescos, la verdad era que el que Draco se hubiese ido a Londres como ya era costumbre le daba mas tiempo libre de lo que quisiera, al doblar por un pasillo escucho a alguien llorar y su curiosidad no la dejo ignorarlo, el llanto provenía de la habitación de Damara, por lo que se preocupo y sin siquiera tocar entro, encontrándola vuelta un mar de lagrimas, la chica en cuanto la vio se tiro en sus brazos.

-¡Ya no puedo Mione, ya no puedo!, ¡la odio tanto, que ya no puedo con esto! – y siguió llorando por unos minutos, la castaña espero hasta que esta subo calmada

-¿a quien odias tanto Damara?

-¿Qué nos es obvio?, a Anderson, Mine ella lo tiene todo, es bonita, inteligente, y para mi desgracia trae de un ala al chico mas guapo y maravilloso del mundo – las lagrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, pero se negó a soltarlas

-¿Ronald?, no niego que sea lado pero…

-¡NO! Ron es un buen amigo y todo, ¿pero quien demonios se puede fijar en el teniendo a Malcom enfrente? - La castaña se quedo sin habla. – ya no puedo mas Mione, cuando ella se fue a su vendito curso de no se que, esperaba que el pudiera fijarse en mi, pero eso no paso, y cuando ella regreso, yo… yo me hice a la idea de que si el era feliz con ella… bueno se el era feliz con ella, entonces yo debía ser feliz por el… pero ella solo lo hace sufrir

-Por eso te molestaba el hecho de que Altea y Ron pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos ¿no?

-Es que no puedo entender como teniendo a un chico tan maravilloso lo dejes de lado tan fácilmente.

-Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba el Pelirrojo

-¡No! El es solo un buen amigo,

-Perdóname, de haberlo sabido jamás te hubiese pedido que me ayudaras a aconsejarlo

-Pero no lo sabias, así que no hay nada que perdonar, ¿sabes? Si el plan hubiese funcionado, yo no hubiese dicho nada, pero, ella le esta rompiendo el corazón, hace rato estuvo aquí, y me dolió tanto verlo tan derrotado

-Me imagino

-¿Sabes?, el me dijo que lo que mas le duele es que ella no le aya tenido el suficiente cariño o por lo menos respeto, para terminar con el, después de todo, sobre todas las cosas ellos son amigos, y por esa amistad deberían ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Tiene razón, ¿sabes? creo que ya es tarde y deberías descansar, ya mañana podremos ver como solucionamos esto – se abrazaron y se dieron las buenas noches

Después de salir de la habitación de su amiga, la castaña se dirigió a su propia habitación, sin saber como resolvería este enredo sin ocasionar mas daño del que ya estaba ocasionado, tal vez su novio tuviese razón y jamás debía de haberse inmiscuido en asuntos que no le pertenecían, tal vez el tiempo la ayudara a encontrar la puerta de todo eso

Fin del flash back

Sentía que si Draco estuviese en casa, el me ayudaría a organizar mis pensamientos, y aunque estaba segura de que el no le diría la fastidiosa frasecita de "TE LO DIJE" tendría mas que derecho a hacerlo. Esperaba ansiosa por que llegara, no obstante y muy a pesar mió, tenia un extraño presentimiento que con su llegada se desataría un caos aun mayor de el que sentía estaba viviendo, lamentablemente no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

*********

Ronald salio de su apartamento con maleta en mano, ignoraba que alguien lo seguía tan sigilosamente, cuando llego al edificios en que se encontraría con Draco, este ya lo estaba esperando abajo, el convertible negro esperaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente, se saludaron y el pelirrojo dejo su mochila en el asiento trasero, el espía aprovecho el momento en que este y el rubio se despedían de el encargado de seguridad de Malfoy, ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de un halcón negro acomodándose detrás de los acientos de tal manera que no pudiesen verle.

Durante el camino Harry recordaba como era que había terminando siendo un halcón en su forma animaga. Cuando cursaban el 6 grado el trío dorado de Grifindor se había propuesto convertirse en animagos, Ronald seria un imponente león, Hermione había escogido un águila real pero después de considerar su miedo a las alturas decidió que seria un leopardo, el por su parte no había tenido ni que pensarlo el seria un enorme ciervo como lo había sido su padre, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo los tres llegaron a la determinación de que en las batallas que tenían por delante les iba a ser mas necesaria la astucia que la fuerza por lo que los tres terminaron convirtiéndose en animagos no muy llamativos, a los que les era fácil escabullirse terminaron siendo un zorro rojo, una linda gatita canela y un halcón negro, cuando la guerra termino y ya que ninguno de los tres estaba registrado, decidieron que no volverían a utilizar sus formas animagas amenos que fuese de vital importancia y a el en lo particular no se le ocurría mejor momento.

Durante todo el trayecto piloto y copiloto, bromearon, platicaron y se contaron cosas que habían vivido entre la salida del colegio y el tiempo en el que se habían por decirlo así, reencontrado, a Harry se le había echo eterno el camino, incluso ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escucho a su rival de antaño decir a su ex – mejor amigo, "Ronald, Bienvenido a Casa" en cuanto el coche se detuvo y ellos se bajaron, el aprovecho para salir del auto y semi esconderse en el árbol mas cercano, nada en toda su vida llena de pruebas lo había preparado para lo que veía.

***********

Después de dos noches de no dormir adecuadamente, por fin estaba mi novio por llegar, Altea había ido a casa muy temprano para ayudarnos a Damara y a mi con la preparación de los bocadillos, cuando ya casi estaba listo y esperando no se mataran en mi ausencia, subí a alistarme, me puse unos jeans ajustados pero cómodos, y una playera que sabia le encantaba a mi Dragon, me estaba terminando de peinar con una coleta alta cuando escuche el ruido inconfundible del coche entrando en el camino de la mansión, salí corriendo de mi habitación, ansiaba tanto verlo, que no le di mucha importancia al halconcillo que salio de el asiento trasero del vehiculo y me arroje a sus brazos, entre risas me elevo un poco del suelo y dimos vueltas, cuando nos detuvimos nos besamos con desesperación era como si inconcientemente supiéramos que ese seria nuestro ultimo beso.

Merlín fue un beso maravilloso, tan dulce y tierno y a la ves tan apasionado, pero en el momento que sentía que moría si no me daba mas alguien nos alejo de manera brusca, yo caí al suelo de manera estrepitosa, me sentí desorientada y dolorida, a mi lado estaba Ron desmayado y la varita de Harry a un lado de el y frente a mi, Draco y el chico que me había atormentado durante varios de mis sueños, osease Harry se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo sin importarles nada, ambos se miraban con odio y rencor. Me levante y corrí hacia Ron, para verificar que estuviera bien, lo sacudí y logre despertarlo pero estaba algo aturdido, como pudo se incorporo, tomo la varita de Harry y los desmayo a ambos para evitar que se mataran, todo paso demasiado lento para mi, la sensación ya conocida de ver estrellitas y luego oscuridad acompañada del zumbido de los oídos llego a mi, me desmaye mienta escuchaba las voces preocupadas de Altea, Damara, Ron y Malcom a kilómetros de distancia aunque estuvieran a unos pasos de mi.


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, ignoraba cuando tiempo había pasado pero debió ser bastante por que la luz que entraba por la ventana comenzaba a hacerse escasa. Me levante un poco desorientada y con la sensación de haber sido atropellada por el mundo, pero necesitaba saber como estaba mi dragón y el chico que ahora sabia había sido mi ex – novio.

Salí de la habitación con paso sigiloso, me dirigí a la habitación de Draco, pero estaba vacía así que baje las escaleras esperando encontrarlo en su despacho, cuando pase por la cocina escuche ruidos, por lo que me asome pensado que tal vez estaría ahí pero la escena que encontré nada tenia que ver con el, mis mejillas se arrebolaron al contemplar la candente escena que se desarrollaba entre Malcom y Damara, cerré la puerta poniéndole el seguro para evitar que alguien mas los encontrara en esa posición, por un momento olvide de todo y sonreí pensando que mis amigos por fin serian felices.

Seguí mi camino y como lo pensé Draco estaba en su despacho, por las voces supe que estaba con Ronald, iba entrar cuando su conversación logro llamar mi atención y decidí escuchar tras la puerta.

-Draco, yo no lo traje, seria incapaz de…

-Tranquilízate Ron, ya me lo repetiste tres veces

-Es que es la verdad, ¡incluso estamos peleados!

-Ronald, ¡te creo! Se que no fuiste tu, te creo, teníamos un trato y se que eres un hombre de palabra, no te estoy acusando de nada, solo quiero saber como demonios llego aquí. – el rubio suspiro sonoramente – es decir Muggletown esta protegida por un hechizo muy complejo, ni siquiera aparece en los mapas y tu no le dijiste, porque estoy seguro que tu no se lo dijiste, ¿como demonios fue que llego aquí?

-Yo tengo una teoría, pero si te la digo, tienes que prometer que no la usaras en su contra, porque por muy peleados que estemos no deja de ser mi amigo.

-De acuerdo, aunque no se como pudiese yo perjudicarlo, tienes mi palabra

-Somos animagos no registrados…

-¿Somos? ¿Quiénes?

-Mione, Harry y yo, no servio mucho durante el tiempo de enfrentarnos con Voldemort, y bueno de los tres yo soy el mas grande de los animales – se escucho una risa del ex – slitheryn – no te burles, me refiero a que yo soy un zorro,

-Lo siento, pero tienes que pensar más como dices las cosas.

-Como sea, no es difícil que Harry aya aprovechado su forma animaga para esconderse en tu auto y así llegar como polizonte hasta aquí, eso explicaría porque jamás lo vimos

-Pues si, es muy lógico lo que dices, ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-En mi habitación, lo deje dormir igual que a Mione, pero por si las dudas lo deje encerrado con llave, en cuanto a su varita la traigo conmigo por seguridad, créeme cuando te digo que enojado es de temer

-Y que lo digas, me duele todo, si en mis tiempos de escuela me hubiese pegado como lo izo hoy, definitivamente me habría mandado a la enfermería por una semana.

Siguieron hablando por mas tiempo pero yo ya no los escuche, quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, algo dentro de mi me obligaba a protegerlo, y aunado a esto la curiosidad me carcomía, el representaba todo el pasado que se había revelado de manera acelerada desde su llegada.

La curiosidad mato al gato, cuan real es dicho popular, entre a su habitación sigilosamente, el seguía dormido o al menos eso pensé al ver sus facciones tan relajadas, me senté sobre la cama, lo observe durante unos momento intentando analizar lo que sentía en esos momentos, definitivamente era cariño lo que el me inspiraba, no tan grande ni tan profundo como lo que me inspiraba Draco, pero de alguna manera si un poco mas que cualquiera de mis otros amigos, tal vez por todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocerlos, o por todo lo que habíamos vivido en ellos.

Acaricie su rostro suavemente esperando no despertarlo, pero no fue suficiente, en apenas unos segundos pude sentir su mano sobre la mía y sus ojos mirándome fríamente, en apenas dos movimientos, a una velocidad digna de uno de los mejores aurores del momento, me vi acorralada entre la cama y su cuerpo, de una manera para nada agradable y mucho menos romántica. Su vos denotaba el coraje del que estaba siendo presa en ese momento.

-¿Porque Hermione? ¿Por qué traicionarme de esta manera?

-¡Harry suéltame! ¡Me estas haciendo daño!

-¡A ti no te importo hacerme daño yéndote de la forma que te fuiste! ¡Y ahora se porque!

-No, ¡no lo sabes! Esto no es lo que parece, ¡SUELTAME! – forceje con el pero definitivamente era mas fuerte que yo, por no decir además, que yo estaba totalmente fuera de forma.

*********

El grito debió alertar a Draco porque no tardo mucho en llegar, seguido de Ronald y un colorado y desaliñado Malcom.

-¡SUELTALA INVESIL! ¡¿NO VES QUE LA LASTIMAS?! – Draco lo alejo de mi, de manera brusca, sus ojos se encontraron y en es mismo instante supe que esto no acabaría nada bien, afortunadamente Ronald y Malcom los detuvieron antes de que comenzaran a pelear nuevamente

-¡Suéltame Ron! No entiendo que les dio este para que me traicionaran de esa manera

-¡Cálmate Harry! Nadie te ha traicionado,

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de que, sabiendo donde estaba jamás me lo dijiste?

-No podía, lo prometí, además tú estabas muy ocupado compadeciéndote a ti mismo…

-Si como no, ¡y crees que voy a creerte después de todo lo que e visto!

-Tu no has visto nada Potter y te voy a pedir que te calmes, amenos que quieras salir de aquí de no muy buena manera – sus ojos se posaron en mi y se soltó del agarre de Malcom – Mione ¿estas bien? – Yo solo asentí – bien quiero que vallas a tu habitación y descanses, a sido demasiado para ti por el día de hoy, voy a pedirle a Damara que te lleve un te, de acuerdo – volteo a ver a Malcom y le sonrió – ¿puedes acompañarla? Potter y yo tenemos una conversación bastante larga por delante

Malcom me tomo en brazos como a una niña pequeña y me llevo a mi habitación, un minutos después Damara llego con un te en las manos, en cuanto termine la infusión caí en un pesado letargo, que me izo dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

*********

Cuando Malcom se llevo a Hermione, Draco pidió a Damara que le llevase a su novia una infusión con algún sedante para que ella pudiese dormir sin problemas, ya había sufrido muchos enfrentamientos ese día, y la platica que tenia pendiente con su antiguo compañero de Howarts prometía ser de todo menos tranquila, entro con paso decidido a su despacho donde ya los ex – griffindor lo esperaban, uno comprensivo y el otro mas bien enfurecido.

-Bien, primero que nada, esto no lo ago por ti, no me interesa lo que pienses o dejes de pensar, y si me tomo la molestia de esta platica es porque eres parte importante de la vida de dos personas a las que quiero.

-¡Hay pero que ternura! Me conmueves profundamente huroncito, y creeme que si te estoy escuchando es porque aquí el pelirrojo traidor me tiene hechizado y no puedo moverme, pero encuanto pueda…

-Entiendo, bien entonces ire al grano para que Ron pueda deshechisarte

-¿Juegas? si lo deshechizo me va a matar – Draco rio al ver la cara de su amigo

-Por eso le vamos a contar la verdad antes de dejarlo libre – de un momento a otro todas las cosas de cristal que habia en la habitación comenzaron a moverse y a estalla

-¿Quieren parar esto de una vez? Voldemort no pudo conmigo ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes podran? – cualquiera se hubiese intimidado pero Malfoy parecia no estar siquiera sorprendido

-Primero, a Voldemort no lo venciste tu solo, segundo, no me intimidas, si crees que por que todo el mundo te teme yo lo are, estas muy pero muy equivocado y tersera, no me interesa hacerte daño, quiero que comprendas que ninguno de tus amigos te traiciono

-Claro, pero si se ve a leguas que la fidelidad es una de sus virtudes, Weasley ¿Qué fue lo que te dio esta escori para que te rebajaras de este modo?, ¿dinero o venganza?, seguro fue venganza, jamas soportaste que Hermione me escogiera a mi, era tanto tu dolor que preferiste verla en brazos de mi enemigo a que estubiese conmigo…

-¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡NO SABES NI LO QUE DICES!! Entodo caso tu fuiste quien dejo de buscarla ¡¡TU SI LA TRAICIONASTE!!

-¡¡Ron, calmate!! En realidad Potter, Ronald no podia decirte donde estaba Mione, batallo mucho para encontrarnos y yo le permiti que la viera siempre que tu no te enteraras, si te decia no le volveria a permitir que conviviera con mi Princesita – El rubio salio de detrás de su escritorio y se sento en el vorde frontal de este – asi que como veras, no lo iso voluntariamente, y debo admitir que esto me sorprende viendo como lo tratas

-¿Y porque habria de creerte?

-No tienes porque hacerlo, eso es decisión tuya, yo cumplo con decirte la verdad

-Eso es absurdo…

-Como te dije en un principio me importa un bledo lo que pienses, como te iba diciendo, el caso de Mione es un poco mas complejo, ella tubo un axidente en la carretera que va de Londres a…

-York, lo se, encontramos su camioneta…

-Como sea, yo la encontre y la traje a casa para que se recuperara, pero no contaba con que el golpe le hubiese generado Amnesia

-¿Amnecia? Pero eso es absurdo, hase un rato me reconocio, me hablo por mi nombre, ademas sus ojos no pueden mentirme, - sonrio saboreando la frase que soltaria a continucion – somos almas gemelas Malfoy, podemos saber lo que el otro esta pensando con solo una mirada - la sonrisa del dragon desaparecio por completo – aunque – solto sardonico – eso explicaria porque esta contigo

-¡Ella esta conmigo por que quiere! Le prometi que la cuidaria y que si en algun momento queria irse, me encargaria de llevarla a casa

-Si… pero, sin sus recuerdos, nada habia que la isiera despreciarte como en los años de escuela, ademas, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que habias obligado a Ronald a guardar silencio, como saber que no la obligabas a ella a quedarse aquí o peor aun como saber si su falta de memoria fue por el axidente o fuiste tu quien le borro la memoria

-¡¡JAMAS LE ARIA DAÑO!!

-Estas seguro, porque alguna ves lo isiste…

-¡Las cosas han cambiado!

-Pues a mi no me lo parece, y te agradesco que me isieses ver que mi gente me sigue siendo fiel y que tu sigues siendo una vil serpiente…

-Vasta Harry, el a echo mucho por Hermione

-Tal vez, pero no como tu crees, y si a ti te engaño a mi no me engañara

-No necesito mentirte Potter, pero si te advierto una cosa, no dejare que alejes a Mione de mi, si cuando ella recupere la memoria totalmente decide irse es libre, mientras tanto es mia

-Eso me suena a secuestro

-No trasquiverses las cosas ella es libre y puede ir y hacer su voluntad, Ron, amigo ya puedes soltarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no tengo mas que decir

-Yo si, quiero un duelo Malfoy, tu y yo al amanecer, si me ganas seguire tu juego, pero si yo gano me la llevare a casa.

-¡No! Si quieres tendras tu duelo, no te tengo miedo, pero no voy a dejar el destino de mi novia en los resultados de un tonto enfrentamiento

-Como quieras, en todo caso, ve despidiendote de "tu novia" porque si alguien puede ayudarle a encontrar su pasado ese soy yo.

El dueño de la casa lo ignoro le dio las buenas noches a su amigo pelirrojo y se retiro, le pidio a la madre de Damara que preparara una habitación para Potter, y que ofrecieran de cenar tanto al nuevo huésped como a su amigo Ron, el definitivamente habia perdido totalmente el apetito.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación de su novia para no despertarla, se tumbo a su lado esperando que su calor remplasara el frio que el sentia en su interior, las palabras de su antiguo rival lo atormentavan impidiendole conciliar el sueño pero algo en particular le probocaba un profundo malestar "somos almas gemelas, podemos saber lo que el otro esta pensando con tan solo una mirada" el sabia que esa frace era dolorosamente sierta, en los tiempos de Howarts los habia visto infinidad de veses cordinarse con solo una mirada, nadie mas tenia esa habilidad con ella, ni siquiera Ron, respiro con dificultad y la abrazo desesperadamente, se durmió intentando grabar en su piel el aroma que ella desprendia y que el tanto amaba.


	23. Chapter 23

El amanecer llego trayendo para Harry un hormigueo agradable por todo su cuerpo, sentia la adrenalina recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo ante el inminente duelo que se acercaba, se ducho rapidamente y conjuro ropas nuevas para si, salio al patio esperando que su rival no lo isiera esperar mucho, estaba convencido que lo mejor para Hermione era volver con el a casa, asi ella podria recuperar por completo su pasado y el podria por fin podria descifrar los enigmas que su propio corazon, por fin descubriria la verdad de sus propios sentimientos. Por fin podria descubrir a quien amaba realmente si a la castaña o a la menor de los Weasleys.

Para Draco la mañana fue tortuoso levantarse esa mañana, no queria dejar a Hermione quien estaba acunada en sus brazos solo por un tonto duelo con un todabia mas tonto auror. Sabia que habia haceptado vatirse con el ex – griffindor para darle una leccion, pero no entendia porque tenia que ser tan temprano cuando el estaba disfrutando tanto con solo estar tumbado al lado de su novia, se estiro peresosamente intentando no despertarla, salio de la habitacion para arreglarse, una ves que estubo listo entro a su despacho y de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco el estuche de su varita, tenia vastante que no la usaba, pero eso no era motivo para dejar ganar a su antiguo rival.

Ronald se levanto temprano, por no desir que practicamente no durmio, estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos, sabia que tratar de detener el duelo seria absurdo, pero no iba a permitir que se mataran totamente, asi que se alisto, saco su barita de la mochila, aun cuando en Muggletown nadie la traia consigo su varita, el era un auror y en su entrenamiento lo habian conientisado con la frace "nunca salga sin ella", respiro ondo dandose valor y salio en busca de quel par de locos iresponsables.

Cuando salio al jardin ya los dos estaban ahí, con paso decidido avanzo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Bien par de locos, no se a que nos llevara todo esto, pero si ustedes lo quieren asi yo sere el juez, y si alguno intenta pasarse de listo no titubiare en intervenir

-No nesesitamos un juez Ron.

-Si que lo necesitan Draco, no voy a permitir que se maten, ni que se lastimen de mas. Estan listos?

-Siempre – dijo el pelinegro confiado

-Cuando quieran – pronuncio su rival

-Bueno pues al mal paso darle prisa, saludense y comensemos

Los dos rivales se saludaron, se alejaron diez pasos del punto central, la tencion comenso a sentirse, se pusieron en posicion de combate, cada uno estaba concentrado observando a su adversario, tratando de descubrir el menor fallo que pudiese llevarles a la victoria. Potter fue el primero en atacar con un sencillo pero normalmente efectivo expeliarmus que choco de lleno contra un protego proferido por Malfoy que no tardo en contratacar.

**********

Cuando desperte me sentia desorientada, los ultimos acontesimientos rondaban por mi cabeza produciendome jaqueca, y el que el sol entrara por mi ventana no me ayudaba en nada, me levante peresosamente con la intencion de cerrar las cortinas, cuando un rayo que toco la pared me termino de despertar, en el patio Draco y Harry estaban enfrascados en un duelo, cualquiera que no estubiese en mi posicion hubiese aplaudido las esplendidas avilidades de ambos contrincantes, la verdad era que el echo de estar al aire libre, les permitia lucir sus habilidades y hacer gala de toda su velosidad y su poder sin obstaculo alguno.

Cuando vi caer a Draco, el corazon se me subio a la garganta, en cuanto se levanto en un salto casi acrobatico, yo sali corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando por fin llegue al jardin pude ver mas nitidamente su actitud desafiante y para mi terror tambien pude persivir las miradas llenas de odio que se proferian el uno al otro.

En unos momentos la situacion cambio, Harry cayo y yo senti una angustia increible, y no lo pense dos veses, me puse frente a el de cara a Draco, poniendo mi cuerpo como escudo y le suplique.

-Por favor, no le agas daño, ya no mas. No entiendo porque estas haciendo esto pero por piedad detente.

Y se detubo, bajo su barita, aun mas la dejo caer, me regalo un mirada llena de dolor, de angustia, de desepcion, en solo un gesto me rompio el corazon, quise correr a abrazarlo pero antes de que pudiese hacercarme a el un hechiso salio detrás de mi impactando a Draco por la espalda, quien impacto de lleno con el suelo rocoso, corri hacia el, lo tome en mis brazos antes de que quedara inconciente dejo escapar una lagrima que me calo hasta el alma.

Ronald me ayudo a llevarlo a su habitacion, ignorando totalmente a Harry, le pedi al doctor Anderson, este le dio una pocion que lo ayudo a recomponerse de todas sus magulladuras y haciendolo descansar mejor. Pase todo el dia a su lado, resando porque estubiese bien, cuando por fin desperto, su mirada se habia transformado totalmente, era la misma mirada fria de nuestros tiempos en Howarts, me dijo de muy mala forma que queria que me fuera, que yo ya habia escogido mi camino, me grito que no queria verme mas, que no me queria en su casa, me senti morir, pero de todo lo que mas me dolio fue que no me dejara ver sus preciosas orbes aunque fuese una ves mas, que no me permitiera mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Sali corriendo de la habitacion, mis ojos estaban anegados, corri sin saber a donde iba y para mi fortuna me encontre con Harry que me abrazo fuertemente y en menos de un parpadeo ya estabamos de vuelta en casa, no tube oportunidad de despedirme de nadie, pero tal ves fue mejor asi.

De eso ya tiene casi un mes y no e podido salir de esta deprecion que me inunda por eso les pedi que vinieran, han pasado muchas cosas y normalmente seria a Harry al que pediria ayuda, pero, siento que el mismo esta muy confundido y no sabia a quien mas acudir.

La chica se solto a llorar amargamente, siendo consolada por un abrazo proveniente de dos de su amigos y consejeros de todos los tiempos.


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse los dos chicos la soltaron.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Fred

-Si, ya estoy mejor, es solo que aveses siento que el mundo se me viene ensima, se supone que Harry y yo somos almas gemelas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco

-Mione, creo que se estan llendo por el lado que no es

-No te entiendo George – los hermanos se miraron serios y la volvieron a abrazar

-Herms ¿recuerdas como llegaron a la conclucion de que era almas gemelas?

-Fue en el verano entre el 5° y el 6° ustedes nos ayudaron a encontrarle una definicion a la relacion y la comunicación que teniamos.

-Nosotros descubrimos que ustedes tenian una relacion similar a la nuestra - dijo Fred

-Pero creemos que ustedes malinterpretaron las cosas – completo George

-El que tengas un alma gemela es un gran regalo de la vida

-Porque no todos tienen esa dicha

-Pero no quiere decir que tengas que amarrarse el uno al otro

-Ustedes supucieron que por ser almas gemelas tenian que ser pareja

-Pero eso solo a ocacionado que se frenen mutuamente

-Se han atado el uno al otro

-Cuando deberia ser lo contrario

-No todos las almas gemelas nacieron para ser pareja

-Miranos a nosotros

-Una relacion entre nosotros seria insestuosa

-Ademas de tremendamente asquerosa – los dos se miraron haciendo muecas de asco, Hermione no pudo evitar reirse con su exprecion

-Pero ustedes son hermanos

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Tiene mucho que ver, yo no tengo hermanos

-Si lo tienes pero jamas te diste la oportunidad de verlo asi,

-Estaban muy concentrados en llevar su relacion al concepto que tiene la demas gente

-La gente que no sabe lo que es tener un alma gemela

-¿Harry?

-Pero por su pollo

-piensalo, si no fuera asi ninguno de los dos hubiese encontrado

-Ni deseado encontrar otra pareja

-Pero mas importante aun

-No se estarian haciendo daño mutuamente

-El deprimido, tu deprimida, eso demuesta

-¡Y por nada!

-No es por nada, yo le falle, el debio procuparse mucho cuando me fui – los gemelos al escucharla se pusieron serios, se miraron mutuamente y decidieron que era hora de contarle lo que nadie mas le habia contado.

-Hermione, queremos que sepas lo que paso en tu ausencia

-Sabemos que aunque para los demas no sea importante hay detalles

-Que tu definitivamente si encontraras importantes

-Primero, el dejo de buscarte dos meses despues de tu desaparicion

-Todo mundo le decia que talves habias muerto

-Pero cuando uno tiene un nexo como el que ustedes y nosotros tenemos

-Eso se siente, el debia saber que tu estabas viva

-Renuncio a mi – la castaña se quedo pensando – con la carta que le deje el debio pensar que yo no queria volver, que no queria que me encontraran

-¿Y querias? – preguntaron los dos al unisono

-¿Honestamente? Creo que no...

-Otra cosa que debes saber es que el estubo con alguien

-Pero jamas concretaron porque el se justificaba en ti

-Eso es entendible si el sentia que yo estaba viva, se sentiria culpable de empesar una relacion sin saber si yo volveria. Tambien asi se explicaria porque esta deprimido, se esta debatiendo por lo que quiere y lo que siente que debe hacer. Por Merlin debe de traer cargando el mundo, eso explicaria porque estaba tan violento en casa de Draco, no eran su rivalidad de antaño, sino que se sentia culpable por dejar de buscarme, se sentia mal porque yo habia caido en manos de Draco y aunque todo estaba bien, se mortifico pensando en que hubiese pasado si me hubiese topado con el mismo Malfoy de hace años y...

-Exacto

-El problema que nosotros vemos Mione es que no han sabido entender que ser almas gemelas

-No significa que no puedan tener vidas independientes

-O parejas que no sean ustedes mismos

-Y por eso ya ni siquiera estan en sintonia

-Creemos que tienen que hablar, y reconciliarse

-Como lo que fueron, son y seran siempre

-Hermanos del corazon – repitieron los dos.

Hermione los abrazo fuertemente a los dos, les dio las gracias y salio en busca de Harry, necesitaban arreglar todo y nesesitaban hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, paso por unas cosas que guardaba selosamente en su recamara, antes de entrar a la chimenea pudo escuchar a los gemelos que le decian.

-Por sierto Hermione, esa persona se va mañana a America.

**********

Cuando llego al departamento de Harry todo estaba a obscuras algo no muy comun en el, pero sabia que estaba en casa, podia sentirlo, se adentro hacia su habitacion esperando que no etubiera acompañado. Abrio la puerta lentamente y lo encontro viendo las estrellas por la ventana.

-Hola Harry

-Hola preciosa – pronuncio el moreno tendiendole la mano para que se acercara

-¿Cómo estas? – el solo se encogio de hombros – eso crei

-Son tantas cosas Hermy, Ron esta enfadado por lo del duelo, hace dos semanas se volvio a la madriguera y en el ministerio con trabajo me habla, se que ise mal e intente disculparme pero el solo agarro sus cosas y se fue. Ginny no quiere ni verme y no se si esta molesta porque Ron le conto algo, porque fuy por ti o que. Molly esta sentida conmigo. Tu padre se puso furioso porque te saque de ese pueblo, yo ni me imagine que el sabria que tu estabas con Malfoy. Lo que vivimos en nuestro ultimo año juntos. Lo que a pasado eneste año que estuviste ausente. Estoy echo un verdadero lio. Y no se que hacer...

-Porque no empesamos por sentarnos y respirar ondo – ambos se retiraron de la ventana, Hermione dos vasos con café capuchino.

La chica contemplo la habitacion buscando el lugar mas comodo donde poder platicar, se sintio inundad por los recuerdos de cuando habian decorado esa habitacion, era un espacio muy amplio e iluminado, habian discutido porque ella queria pintarla de color amarillo y el lo queria color rojo, ella era la decoradora, pero el viviria en esa habitacion, dias despues habian ido a una casa de decoracion y habian encontrado un tapiz rojo con dorado y ambos habian quedado prendados de el, en un lado del cuarto estaba la cama amplia, con dosel y a cada lado de esta tenia un buro, del otro lado habia un sillon rojo, frente a este una alfombra de color claro de textura pachona, lo tomo de la mano y lo insito a sentarse en la alfombra y recargar su espalda en el sillon, si Ron los ubiese visto seguramente se hubiese burlado de ellos como siempre que los veia asi por no sentarse en la alfombra cuando el sillon según el era muchismo mas comodo. Se miraron a los ojos y se buscaron mutuamente en la mirada del otro.

-¿Donde fue que nos perdimos Hermy? – dijo el dejando su café de lado – porque la verdad es que por mas que busco no encuentro el momento exacto que te comense a perder

-No me perdiste Harry, solo que...

-Ya no me quieres – Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida, encontro tristesa y miedo en su mirada, solo se le ocurrio abrazarlo dulcemente

-¡Jamas!, oyeme bien Harry James Potter, jamas voy a dejar de quererte

-Pero me olvidaste

-Si, pero no fue voluntario, ademas no fuiste al unico que olvide, todabia hay cosas que no logro recordar con claridad. Sabes lamento haberme ido como lo ise y creeme que no tenia planeado irme por tanto tiempo, yo solo... solo queria despejarme porque tambien empesaba a sentirme perdida y sabes que eso es lo que mas me choca en esta vida.

-Nuestro ultimo año fue horrible ¿cierto?

-¿Honestamente? Si, fue espantoso – los dos rieron sonoramente – pero creo que tengo una teonria sobre lo que paso con nosotros

-Soy todo oidos

-¿Harry, que es lo que sientes por Ginny?

-¿cómo dices?

-Como te dije, hace un rato estube con los gemelos y dijeron que habias salido con alguien en mi ausencia y siendo cincesa no te imagino con nadie mas, asi que no le des vueltas y contestame

-Bueno, eso es parte de lo que me tiene en jaque, no vallas a enojarte pero siento que la quiero tanto como a ti, pero, al mismo tiempo es un amor totalmente diferente, mas pacional, cuando me besa el mundo se para de cabeza, y mis manos pican si no la toco aunquesea poquito, y bueno no te puedo decir que le tengo tooooooda la confianza que te tengo a ti, pero siento la necesidad de contarcelo todo, me consolo mucho mientras no estubiste

-Yo creo que iso mas que eso. Yo creo que te enamoro.

-Pero eso no puede ser... tu y yo somos almas gemelas

-Sip

-Entonces como es posible, tu no te puedes enamorar de nadie mas y yo no me puedo enamorar de nadie mas

-Entonces como explicas lo que vives con Ginny, Harry no tienes que tener miedo de esto, yo tambien me enamore, en este año que estube aucente me enamore de un hombre maravilloso

-¿El huron ese?

-¡Oye! No es cualquier huron, es MI huron, el me estubo cuidando todo este tiempo, tu sabias que estaba bien sierto por eso no me buscabas.

-Si, lo sentia aquie en mi pecho, crey que no querias ser encontrada, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sintiese angustiado y me preguntara dia a dia si debia seguir buscandote, y bueno cuando descubri que justo el era quien te resguardaba no pude evitar sentirme furiosa al pensar que el pudo hacerte daño y yo no habia estado ahí.

-Harry el a cambiado como no tienes una idea, es totalmente diferente del chico arrogante que conocimos en Howarts, es tierno, pasiente, trabajador, cincero, extremadamente guapo

-ok, ok, entendi – el suspiro ruidosamente – en verdad te pego duro, ¿no es sierto?

-Harry si le dieras una oportunidad yo se que lo verias diferente, hasta a Ron le cae bien...

-Pero si te dejo ir con el, voy a perderte y no quiero hacerlo eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida

-Y tu en la mia, no voy a dejarte corazon, no lo estoy haciendo ni lo are nunca pero tenemos que haceptar que lo que nosotros teniamos jamas fue esa clase de Amor, piensalo, nosotros jamas sentimos esto que sientes con Gin, y la verdad seamos honestos nuestra relacion se fue desgastando desde un principio, eramos mas felices antes de empesar la relacion

-¡¡¡No es verdad!!!

-¡Harry por Merlin, sabes que es sierto! Ademas bueno lo estube pensando y bueno piensalo nuestro amor siempre fue diferente a los demas, y todo empeso a ir mal cuando empesamos nuestra relacion de novios, no quiero decir que no la disfrutar pero llego un momento en que mes sentia asficciada y yo no podia dedicarme a ti como tu querias, y tu no podias darme lo que yo buscaba. – tomo aire antes de soltar lo siguiente - Fred y George creen y yo creo que tienen razon que lo nuestro es mas bien amor fraternal

-¿Hermanos?

-Sip

-¿Osea que e mantenido una relacion insestuosa todo este tiempo? Hermione solo de pensarlo es asqueroso?

-¿Seguro?, bien agamos la prueba, quiero que me beses como besabas a Ginny, si despues de eso me dices que me sigues queriendo tanto como antes, entonces yo me quedo contigo, sere la novia que siempre deseaste y cumpliremos esa idea que teniamos de que por no compartir lasos sanguineos nuestra unica salida era ser pareja

-Pero si no, entonces tendras que entender que nos equivocamos y si nunca lo notabamos era por que no teniamos con que compararlo, porque oviamente nunca tubimos hermanos ni otra pareja con que compararnos ¿de acuerdo?

-Es un trato

El moreno la tomo en sus brazos, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello con los sullos, se acercaron poco a poco, se humedecio los labios, La vio cerrar su ojos lentamente, los sentimetros se hacian escasos, sus alientos se juntaron y el... el... el no pudo besrla, recargo su frente en la de ella y la vio sonrreir

-Te gane

-Como siempre, es que no puedo creer ayamos sido tan ciegos de no darnos cuenta antes

-No teniamos con que comparar, y las cosas que vivimos no fueron faciles, cuantos jovenes tienen que cargar el destino del mundo magico en sus hombros

-No muchos, gracias a dios.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿ir a donde Gin y explicarle que durante todo este tiempo mantube una relacion amorosa enfermiza con la unica hermana que la vida me dio? Talves tambien pueda decirle que no formalice nuestra relacion porque me sentia culpable de que mi hermanita no fuese su madrina en nuestra boda... tu que opinas

-Que tienes que hacerlo hoy mismo porque ella se va mañana del pais – el pelinegro se paro de un salto

-¡¿Se va?! ¡¿sin mi?!

-Tranquilo todabia puedes irte con ella – dijo la castaña levantandose lentamente

-¿Y si no me cree?

-Pues yo me encargare de que te crea

-¿Vas conmigo?

-Sip, aunque no creo que tengas problemas para combencerla, necesito pedirle a Ron que me lleve a Muggletown

-Bueno pero promete que no te casaras sin mi, ¿deacuerdo?

-Es una promesa – la abrazo como solo el podia abrazarla, se separaron lentamente y ella le puso una pequeña cajita en la mano – el dije de tu madre, para la mujer perfecta, en el momento perfecto, esto te ayudara a combencerla.

-¡Gracias! Bueno alma gemela pues vallamonos que tengo que combencer a una peliroja que no me deje.

Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron a la chimenea de la sala que era suficientemente grande para ir juntos, en menos de un minuto los dos se encontraban en la madriguera frenta a la atenta mirada de la familia Weasley.

*********


	25. Chapter 25

En cuanto salieron de la chimenea aun tomados de la mano,saludaron a todos con una sonrisa, despues Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona que no pertenecia al clan Weasley, al menos no todavía, solto a Harry y corrio al encuentro de su amiga

-¡Altea estas aquí! ¡que alegria, te extrañe tanto!

-Y yo a ti Herms,

-Y lo mejor es que por lo que veo por fin estan juntos

-Si, digamos que Malcom me engaño y pues fue el pretexto que esperaba, mas que dolerme fue liberador, no encontraba el valor para decirle que me habia enamorado de alguien mas. Aun somos amigos, el es feliz con su nueva novia y pues yo estoy conociendo a la familia de mi nuevo novio

-Eso es genial y creeme que en mejor familia no puedes estar – en eso un carraspeo llamo su atención

-Hermy es genial que te ayas reencontrado y es genial encontrar a toda la familia reunida, pero creo que veniamos a buscar a alguien y si lo notas ese alguien no esta aquí…

-ok, ok, alguien puede decirme donde esta Ginebra, es urgente que hablemos con ella

-en su habitación –dijo charly- se esta alistando para mañana

-¡Gracias! – pronuncio la castaña y tomando nuevamente a Harry de la mano, subio las escalera dejando a toda la familia pasmada.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja lloraba en su habitación con el corazon destrosado, los habia visto llegar cuando bajaba para senar con su familia, cuando alcanzo a verlos salir de la chimenea, iban tomados de la mano y sonreian felices. Cuanto hubiese dado por ser ella quien lo llevara de la mano, pero ahora que Hermione habia vuelto, el no la necesitaba mas, por eso se iria a America a unas largas vacaciones de dos meses, si bien no creia que fuera a olvidarlo si por lo menos podria alejarse hasta poder volver a fingir delante de ellos.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta pero no respondio, no queria ver a nadie, no queria que nadie la viera llorar, pero los toquidos no sesaron, asi que se limpio las lagrimas y poniendo la sonrisa mas grande que pudo abrio la puerta y la encontro ahí, a ella, a quien menos queria ver en estos momentos.

-Puedo pasar – la pelirroja solo asintio – me han dicho que te vas de viaje y e querido venir a decirte adios

-Gracias, creo.

-Escucha Ginny, yo se que nunca fuimos las mejores amigas y no espero que eso cambie de un dia para otro, pero si me gustaria que con el paso del tiempo pudieses verme como a una hermana, se que lo que digo no parece tener sentido pero creeme pronto lo entenderas todo, y como yo solo vine a desearte buena suerte, pues ya me voy – la castaña la abrazo calidamente mientras Ginny apenas entendia que era toda esa perorata, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo Hermione le susurro al oido – cuidate y cuida de mi unico hermano – y con la misma velosidad que habia hablado se marcho.

La menor de lo Weasleys se quedo estatica ante la actitud de la mejor amiga de su hermano, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella, queria saber que habia sido todo eso, aun mas queria saber que rayos era todo eso de su unico hermano, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Hermione Grenger no tenia hermanos. Abrio la puerta de la habitación con toda la intecion de irla a busca cuando se encontro de frente con Harry y esa sonrrisa maravillosa que la hacia volar, pero no queria verlo o al menos de eso trataba de comvenserse.

-Compermiso debo alcanzar a Hermione.

-Y para que la quieres

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Pues me temo que no te voy a dejar pasar, ademas si es por lo que te ha dicho ahí dentro, creeme que yo te lo puedo explicar mejor

-¿Ah, si? y ¿como es eso? – el no dijo nadamas, la estrecho por la cintura y la beso, fue un beso suave, calido, pero a la ves revelador, ella lo siguió pero en un momento lo detubo y le dijo suplicante – no agas esto mas difícil, por favor – sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban trabiesas, el solo atino a secarla con dulces besos

-Necesito que me escuches Amor… por favor no llores mas

-Como no quieres que llore, ella volvio y tu… tu no me necesitas mas

-¡No!, ¡te equivocas!, ella volvio si, pero yo aun te enecesito, y ahora que e arreglado mis asuntos con ella, te necesito mas que antes

-Pero…

-¡Shhh!- la cayo con un dedo en sus lavios – dejame que te explique. Lo que yo siento por ella es un amor irrompible, enorme y unico, y jamas voy a poder dejarla fuera de mi vida, eso lo se, pero ahora tambien se, que ese amor es uno totalmente diferente al que siento por ti, porque no importa cuanto la quiera, ella no es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis dias, porque ella no es la mujer que quiero que sea mia noche a noche, porque no es a ella a quien anelo encontrar cada mañana a mi lado, ella no es esa mujer con la que quiero formar una familia y tener hijos, ella no es esa mujer, porque esa mujer eres tu, Ginebra Weasley, tu y nadie mas. – al escuchar esto la chica lo miro a los ojos intentando encontrar algo que desmintiera todo lo que habia escuchado, pero solo encontro amor y esperanza en ese par de orbes verdes

-¿Y que pasara con ella?

-¿sabes? durante mucho tiempo estuvimos confundidos, pero ahora estamos siertos de que los hermanos no pueden casarse y tienen que hacer su vida cada uno por su lado y eso no quiere decir que nos perdamos el uno al otro, asi que, creo que ella ira a buscar a su huron y seran tan felices como nosotros, si es que aceptas ser mi novia, ¿Qué dices Gin? ¿aceptaras? – ella no contesto, solo lo beso con todo el amor y la pasion el la hacia sentir, dejando caer dos lagrimas que la liberaban de todo el dolor que habia acumulado durante largo tiempo.

-Debo cancelar un viaje – pronuncio ella cuando lo solto para respirar.

El iba a contestarle cuando una lechusa toco la ventana, el la dejo pasar pues traia cargando un paquete y una nota dirijida a el, en cuanto el animalito se vio libre de su carga volvio a salir de la ventana. Abrio la carta y reconocio inmediatamente la letra de su castaña favorita

* * *

Harry:

Me tome la libertad de cancelar el boleto de avion de Ginny y cambiarlo por estos otros, mismo destino, mejor calidad, dos horas mas tarde para que puedas alistar tus cosas, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado,

Si cuando bajes ya no estoy, te deceo buen viaje y te vere a la vuelta. Cuidala mucho y cuidate tu tambien, guarda el dije hasta que sientas que es el momento indicado, estaremos en contacto

Tu recien descubierta hermana:

Hermione

p.d. Le pedire a Ron que pida tus vacaciones por ti

* * *

Harry rio al reflexionar que su cumpleaños habia sido hacia serca de dos semanas y que habia estado tan metido en sus cosas que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta.

-¿Que dice?

-Dice que si tu no tienes problema, en lugar de cancelar tu viaje, nos vamos los dos juntos ¿Qué opinas? – ella brinco de emocion y lo beso profundamente – lo tomare como un si – le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y mirandola a los ojos pronuncio las palabras que ella habia soñado por años que el le dijese – ¡Te amo!

-Y yo a ti – y sin importarles que hubiese gente esperandolos abajos, se dedicaron el uno al otro en una deliciosa secion besucona.

***************

Bajo sonrriente, estaba segura de que toda esta situacion iba a componerse, las cosas iban a ser como siempre debian haber sido, le pidio a la señora Weasley el boleto de pasaje de Ginny, esta no estaba muy segura pero en cuanto le dijo para que lo queria Molly se lo dio mas rapido que aprisa, afortunadamente pese a la hora que era habia conseguido hacer los cambios pertinentes para que ese par salieran solo dos horas mas tarde de lo previsto. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos los gemelos, quienes hostentaban un sonrrisa de satisfaccion al saberse partisipes de los cambios que de una manera u otra veneficiaban a su unica hermana.

Despues de hacer todo el circo y prometer que despues explicaria el porque de los cambios pregunto por Altea y Ronald, el padre de este le dijo que habian salido a caminar cuando ellos habian suvido y que no habian regresado, sin esperar mas, decidio salir a buscarlos sin imaginar que los encontraria en una situacion por demas comprometedora.

Iba caminando esperando poder distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de su amigo cuando unos sonidos extraños la alertaron, cuando volteo se encontro con una esena que le arrebolo las mejillas un medio desnudo chico y una chica medio vestida, que intentaban extirparse los pulmones mutuamente, la castaña se dio vuelta rapidamente mientra proferia un vastante sonoro

-¡Oh por Dios! – los chicos en cuestion se vieron alertados y se recompusieron las ropas lo mas rapido y mejor posible que les permitieron sus nerviosas manos

-¿Hermione? Nosotros este... bueno no esperabamos que nadie saliera... ups..

-No se preocupen, yo lamento esto... ¿ya estan decentes?- la hija del doctor se observo y luego observo a su novio

-Mas o menos, ¿nos buscabas?

-Sip – pero la castaña aun no se atrevia a voltear, sentia que le ardia la cara

-Ya puedes voltear Hermione – dijo un asorado Ronald

-Mejor no,

-Vamos ni que fuera para tanto, no puedes negar que los dos estamos mas buenos que el pan

-¡Ronald! – lo regaño su amiga

-Es la verdad, ahora porque no volteas y nos dices que necesitas para que mi chica y yo podamos volver a donde nos quedamos...

-Vamos Herms, tu venias por algo – la chica volteo todabia con los ojos cerrados abriendo primero uno y despues el otro.

-Quiero que me lleven a muggletown. - La pareja se emociono y ambos la abrazaron

-Por fin abriste los ojos amiga

-¿Pero que pasara con Harry? – Pregunto el chico

-Digamos que entendimos que no eramos el uno para el otro, y que si queremos seguir queriendonos tanto como nos queremos, cada uno tiene que luchar por ser feliz con su propia pareja.

-¡Wow! ¿Pues cuando nos vamos? – pregunto el pelirrojo satisfecho de saber que al final su hermana si podria ser feliz con su cabezota mejor amigo.

-¡Ahora mismo!

-¿Bromeas? Es serca de media noche

-Ademas Draco no esta en Muggletown, de echo tiene tres semanas de no poner un pie en la casa – pronuncio la chica de los ojos negros

-¡Oh, por Merlin! Altea ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? - la aludida solo sonrio

-Solo se me ocurre su despacho en Londres, y aun cuando no este ahí, el chico de la seguridad, Vincent, seguramente puede decirnos donde esta.

-¿Pues a que esperamos? – pregunto un esperanzada castaña.

Los tres caminaron hacia la madriguera para avisar a la madre de Ronald y que esta no se preocupara, se aparecieron en un parque serca del edificio donde estaba el despacho del ultimo Malfoy y tras vislumbrar una luz en este, dio las gracias a sus amigos pidiendoles que regresaran a la madriguera y asegurandoles que estaria bien, salio en busca de su chico especial.

******************


	26. Chapter 26

El reflejo que le regresaba el cristal de la ventana lo asusto, su mirada gris habia perdido su brillo, bajo sus ojos se marcaban sendas ojeras que cualquiera creeria que no habia dormido en una semana, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo la verdad era que tenia mas de un mes sin poder descansar adecuadamente, su piel ante la falta de contacto con la luz solar cada ves se volvia mas palidad, su cabello platinado le habia cresido y caia sin ataduras hasta poco mas aya de sus hombros, era perturbador como podia llegar a parecerse tanto a su padre, lo ironico del asunto es que en ese momento hubiese deseado parecerse pero no en el fisico sino en la personalidad, asi no tendria que sentir el punsante dolor que atormentaba su corazon, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo jamas podria llegar a ser tan frio como lo habia sido Lucius.

El sonido de algo rozando a la puerta, por un momento penso en ignorarlo pero ante la insistencia del sonido decidio asomarse. Cuando por fin abrio un gata parda entro con toda la confianza del mundo, tenia un pelaje muy hermoso color canela, en su cuello llevava un moño color rojo, el felino estudio la habitacion y sin esperar mas nada se subio al escritorio sentandoce aun lado de el portarretrato de plata desde donde saludaba una chica castaña.

-¡Hey! ¿cómo has llegado hasta este lugar? – pregunto el chico confundido – creo que tendre que hablar con mi jefe de seguridad...

-Miau – el muchacho se acerco y acaricio ala pequeña felina, quien se dejo querer sen oponer mayor resistencia, por el contrario empeso a ronronear

-Que lindo, aunque por el moño creo que mas bien es linda ¿me equivoco?

-Miau, miau – la gatita se hacerco al mas al marco de plata

-No te emociones, eres linda pero no tanto como ella – Draco se sento en su sillon tras el escritorio y tomo el marco de plata, miro al animalito regalandole una sonrisa – no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo tan hermoso como ella, es la persona mas inteligente que conosco, algo terca, bueno mucho muy terca, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la pare, es delicada, sincera, avese es tan tierna y otras tan fuerte que te desconsierta, sus labios rosas saben deliciosos, su piel es tan suave como la seda, su cabello es indomable y sus ojos... sus ojos te atrapan, te vuelven loco... te vuelven loco, o al menos a mi me volvieron loco

-Miau – la gatita se hacerco a el como si comprendiera su dolor, el la puso en su regaso y comenzo a acariciarla

-Cuando llego a mi casa y me vi reflejado en ellos por primera ves despues de tanto tiempo, yo quise creer que podiamos tener algo, me dio mucho miedo saber que no me recordaba porque sabia que cuando me recordara se iria de mi pero me oblige a creer que eso no pasaria, fui un tonto al pensar que perdonaria todas mis tonterias, que tarde o temprano se enamoraria de mi y podria compartir con ella mi mundo, soy patetico por creer que alguien como yo merecia a alguien tan maravilloso y divino como ella, pero soy mas patetico aun por creer que me escojeria en lugar de Potter.

Se levanto y puso al animalito en su silla, se paro frente al ventanal colocando su frente contra el vidrio intentando que el frio de este le ayudara a reaccionar o por lo menos a disminuir el dolor que le causaba sus propias palabras, cerro lo ojos con fuerza antes de soltar lo ultimo.

-Tan patetico que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que contarle mis penas a un gato que acabo de conocer .

Un estremecimiento repentino lo recorrio de lado a lado al sentir sus calidos brazos rodeandolo desde atrás, se quedo estatico al sentir su calido cuerpo tan pegado al suyo propio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y su cosazon amenaso con dejarlo avandonado y salir uyendo por su garganta.

-Yo no creo que seas patetico o tonto, mas bien creo que eres un ser noble y el hombre mas tierno que e conocido. – solto una chica castaña recargando la frente en su espalda – y tienes que entender que no lo escoji a el, lo unico que queria era detener esa tonta pelea despues de sentir que me moria al verte caer, no queria que lo lastimaras es verdad, pero tampoco queria que el te isiera daño

-Hermione yo… - el chico se volteo queria ver los hermiosos ojos avellana que tanto amaba

-¡Shhh! – lo acayo con un dedo sobre sus labios – dejame terminar, se que lo que dijiste la ultima ves que nos vimos no lo sentias, pero tambien se que te lastime demaciado aunque esa no aya sido mi intencion. Draco yo jamas debi separarme de tu lado, pero estaba confundida, se que talves no lo entiendas porque si te soy honesta hasta ase poco yo tampoco lo entendia, pero aunque a Harry lo quiero casi tanto como a ti, el amor que sierto por el es totalmente distino, se que no es escusa pero solo puedo desirte que ninguno de los dos tenia punto de comparación, nunca permitimos que nadie mas entrara en nuestras vidas y ninguno de los dos tiene hermanos para conocer el amor fraternal

-¿Hermanos?

-Si, hermanos de vida, con un laso cosmico interminable

-Almas gemelas

-¿Cómo…?

-El me lo dijo, me advirtió que te alejaria de mi y que ustedes eran…

-Lo somos, pero aunque nosotros mismo creimos que podiamos tener una relacion amorosa este año separado nos a demostrado que solo podemos ser hermanos

-Pero…

-Se que va encontra de lo que la mayoria cree, pero yo no puedo verlo distinto, porque, este año lejos de el, encontre al hombre de mi vida, a un hombre maravillos, dulce, trabajador y perseverante que se robo mi corazon, un hombre con el que, si el me lo permite, quiero ser feliz por lo que resta de mi vida y talves mas tiempo. Se que este mes a sido muy doloroso, se que te ise sufrir innecesariamente, pero si me dejas, te prometo que pasare el resto de mi vida intentando compensar ese dolo, con caricas, con besos, con felicidad pero sobre todo con amor.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿de verdad quieres pasar a mi lado tanto timpo?

-Cada segundo que me quede por vivir, ¡te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo como jamas nunca e amado a nadie!

Lo abrazo por el cuello y sin esperar respuesta, lo beso intentando demostrarle que todo lo que habia dicho era verdad, lo beso con ternura, sin prisa hasta que el sabor salado de unas lagrimas llegaron a su voca.

–¿Qué sucede? - el no contesto inmediatamente solo la miro a lo ojos y recargo su frente en la de ella, dejando escapar dos lagrimas mas – ¿es que no te a gustado lo que te eh dicho?

-Mucho

-¿entonces? – esta ves fue el quien le pidio guardar silencio, para devolverle el beso

-¡Gracias! gracias Mione por no condenarme a vivir una vida sin ti, no estoy seguro de haber podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo mas, porque por ti los soy todo y sin ti nada, porque yo tambien te amo.


	27. Chapter 27

El reflejo que le regresaba el cristal de la ventana lo asusto, su mirada gris habia perdido su brillo, bajo sus ojos se marcaban sendas ojeras que cualquiera creeria que no habia dormido en una semana, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo la verdad era que tenia mas de un mes sin poder descansar adecuadamente, su piel ante la falta de contacto con la luz solar cada ves se volvia mas palidad, su cabello platinado le habia cresido y caia sin ataduras hasta poco mas aya de sus hombros, era perturbador como podia llegar a parecerse tanto a su padre, lo ironico del asunto es que en ese momento hubiese deseado parecerse pero no en el fisico sino en la personalidad, asi no tendria que sentir el punsante dolor que atormentaba su corazon, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo jamas podria llegar a ser tan frio como lo habia sido Lucius.

El sonido de algo rozando a la puerta, por un momento penso en ignorarlo pero ante la insistencia del sonido decidio asomarse. Cuando por fin abrio un gata parda entro con toda la confianza del mundo, tenia un pelaje muy hermoso color canela, en su cuello llevava un moño color rojo, el felino estudio la habitacion y sin esperar mas nada se subio al escritorio sentandoce aun lado de el portarretrato de plata desde donde saludaba una chica castaña.

-¡Hey! ¿cómo has llegado hasta este lugar? – pregunto el chico confundido – creo que tendre que hablar con mi jefe de seguridad...

-Miau – el muchacho se acerco y acaricio ala pequeña felina, quien se dejo querer sen oponer mayor resistencia, por el contrario empeso a ronronear

-Que lindo, aunque por el moño creo que mas bien es linda ¿me equivoco?

-Miau, miau – la gatita se hacerco al mas al marco de plata

-No te emociones, eres linda pero no tanto como ella – Draco se sento en su sillon tras el escritorio y tomo el marco de plata, miro al animalito regalandole una sonrisa – no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo tan hermoso como ella, es la persona mas inteligente que conosco, algo terca, bueno mucho muy terca, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la pare, es delicada, sincera, avese es tan tierna y otras tan fuerte que te desconsierta, sus labios rosas saben deliciosos, su piel es tan suave como la seda, su cabello es indomable y sus ojos... sus ojos te atrapan, te vuelven loco... te vuelven loco, o al menos a mi me volvieron loco

-Miau – la gatita se hacerco a el como si comprendiera su dolor, el la puso en su regaso y comenzo a acariciarla

-Cuando llego a mi casa y me vi reflejado en ellos por primera ves despues de tanto tiempo, yo quise creer que podiamos tener algo, me dio mucho miedo saber que no me recordaba porque sabia que cuando me recordara se iria de mi pero me oblige a creer que eso no pasaria, fui un tonto al pensar que perdonaria todas mis tonterias, que tarde o temprano se enamoraria de mi y podria compartir con ella mi mundo, soy patetico por creer que alguien como yo merecia a alguien tan maravilloso y divino como ella, pero soy mas patetico aun por creer que me escojeria en lugar de Potter.

Se levanto y puso al animalito en su silla, se paro frente al ventanal colocando su frente contra el vidrio intentando que el frio de este le ayudara a reaccionar o por lo menos a disminuir el dolor que le causaba sus propias palabras, cerro lo ojos con fuerza antes de soltar lo ultimo.

-Tan patetico que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que contarle mis penas a un gato que acabo de conocer .

Un estremecimiento repentino lo recorrio de lado a lado al sentir sus calidos brazos rodeandolo desde atrás, se quedo estatico al sentir su calido cuerpo tan pegado al suyo propio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y su cosazon amenaso con dejarlo avandonado y salir uyendo por su garganta.

-Yo no creo que seas patetico o tonto, mas bien creo que eres un ser noble y el hombre mas tierno que e conocido. – solto una chica castaña recargando la frente en su espalda – y tienes que entender que no lo escoji a el, lo unico que queria era detener esa tonta pelea despues de sentir que me moria al verte caer, no queria que lo lastimaras es verdad, pero tampoco queria que el te isiera daño

-Hermione yo… - el chico se volteo queria ver los hermiosos ojos avellana que tanto amaba

-¡Shhh! – lo acayo con un dedo sobre sus labios – dejame terminar, se que lo que dijiste la ultima ves que nos vimos no lo sentias, pero tambien se que te lastime demaciado aunque esa no aya sido mi intencion. Draco yo jamas debi separarme de tu lado, pero estaba confundida, se que talves no lo entiendas porque si te soy honesta hasta ase poco yo tampoco lo entendia, pero aunque a Harry lo quiero casi tanto como a ti, el amor que sierto por el es totalmente distino, se que no es escusa pero solo puedo desirte que ninguno de los dos tenia punto de comparación, nunca permitimos que nadie mas entrara en nuestras vidas y ninguno de los dos tiene hermanos para conocer el amor fraternal

-¿Hermanos?

-Si, hermanos de vida, con un laso cosmico interminable

-Almas gemelas

-¿Cómo…?

-El me lo dijo, me advirtió que te alejaria de mi y que ustedes eran…

-Lo somos, pero aunque nosotros mismo creimos que podiamos tener una relacion amorosa este año separado nos a demostrado que solo podemos ser hermanos

-Pero…

-Se que va encontra de lo que la mayoria cree, pero yo no puedo verlo distinto, porque, este año lejos de el, encontre al hombre de mi vida, a un hombre maravillos, dulce, trabajador y perseverante que se robo mi corazon, un hombre con el que, si el me lo permite, quiero ser feliz por lo que resta de mi vida y talves mas tiempo. Se que este mes a sido muy doloroso, se que te ise sufrir innecesariamente, pero si me dejas, te prometo que pasare el resto de mi vida intentando compensar ese dolo, con caricas, con besos, con felicidad pero sobre todo con amor.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿de verdad quieres pasar a mi lado tanto timpo?

-Cada segundo que me quede por vivir, ¡te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo como jamas nunca e amado a nadie!

Lo abrazo por el cuello y sin esperar respuesta, lo beso intentando demostrarle que todo lo que habia dicho era verdad, lo beso con ternura, sin prisa hasta que el sabor salado de unas lagrimas llegaron a su voca.

–¿Qué sucede? - el no contesto inmediatamente solo la miro a lo ojos y recargo su frente en la de ella, dejando escapar dos lagrimas mas – ¿es que no te a gustado lo que te eh dicho?

-Mucho

-¿entonces? – esta ves fue el quien le pidio guardar silencio, para devolverle el beso

-¡Gracias! gracias Mione por no condenarme a vivir una vida sin ti, no estoy seguro de haber podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo mas, porque por ti los soy todo y sin ti nada, porque yo tambien te amo.


End file.
